secretos de Amor
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Helga a vuelto despues de algunos años y ahora el turno para luchar es de Arnold podra recuperar a su amor secreto ***GRAN FINAL***
1. Chapter 1

**Barreras de Amor**

**La serie no me pertenece…por que si lo fuera; muchas cosas pasarían**

"…" lo que se escucha

'…' pensamientos

_Cursiva: conversación del otro lado de la línea de teléfono_

… mis intervenciones

-…- aclaración de movimiento (generalmente dentro de las conversaciones)

**Cap. 1: Helga?**

Ya es casi el tiempo de que comiencen las clases en la nueva escuela; ya va a empezar la preparatoria; tienen 15 años ya la mayoría de los estudiantes (bueno es que no me acuerdo en que nivel deberían estar, por lo que lo pondré como es en mi país), al parecer el mismo grupo se va a reunir; el día de las inscripciones son exactamente los mismo chicos, aunque un poco mas altos y con mas cuerpo; ya saben…crecieron ; los crecieron, y las chicas se desarrollaros, pero se habían visto durante el ultimo año de la secundaria…por lo que no notaban mucho la diferencia, por excepción de 2 ausentes,… si Helga y Phebe, no habían asistido a la misma secundaria que los demás, aunque algunas veces veían a Phebe en Vacaciones y esta les contaba que Helga estaba muy bien; se encontraba en Alemania esta se había tenido que ir ya que su padre el Big Bob, tenia que hacer negocios en ese lejano y gélido País. Había pasado casi un año desde que no veían a Phebe y más de 3 que no veían a Helga; había rumores de que ellas regresarían para cursar la preparatoria en ese lugar y dado que faltaban aun 2 semanas para el inicio de clases nadie se pregunto donde estaban las ausentes

Una semana más paso y los chicos se encontraban en el parque jugando Baseball

"Vamos Arnold…sigues lanzando como una niñita" decía Harold que se encontraba al Bat

"déjalo…sabes que nunca…" pero se quedo sin terminar la frase, por lo que los demás se sorprendieron

"que pasa Gerald?" decía Arnold con un poco de preocupación

"ya vieron eso" señalando hacia una banca que se encontraba cono a 100 metros de ellos

Todos con todo el disimulo que tienen los chicos "donde?" preguntan a unísono, por lo que Gerald "Shhh" y les hace una señal de que se callen 'por suerte no los escucho' pensaba y veía como todos observaban en esa dirección, pero lo que mas le gusto fue la expresión de asombro que tenia Arnold, por lo que se acerco sigilosamente, y hablándole al oído, para que solo el escuchara "¿te gusto?" lo que ocasiono que el chico de cabellos dorados se sonrojara

En la banca antes mencionada se encontraba sentada en la parte del respaldo de la banca una chica alta, que leía detenidamente un libro, estaba vestida con una blusa blanca y un pescador azul claro además de unas sandalias; peinada con una coleta bueno o cola de caballo, o como se llame que recoge su rubio cabello

Peral en un simple acto de amistad maldoso le quieta la pelota a Arnold y la lanza hasta ella, por suerte, esta se detiene en el árbol cercano a la chica, pero esta no se percata del movimiento del pequeño esférico

"vamos Arnold….ve o no podremos terminar el juego" dándole un codazo "tendrás que sacrificarte e ir por ella" nótese el sarcasmo 

"…" no dice nada pero comienza a caminar con paso lento, y no muy seguro de lo que aria al llegar; pero se quedo quieto cuando observo como ella se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a por donde el venia; donde rápidamente se encontró con otra chica mas baja que ella su cabello era largo y negro; tenia una playera rosa claro y un pantalón también rosa pero de un tono mas fuerte; cuando las chicas se encontraron se dieron un gran y fuerte abrazo después de unos segundos continuaron caminando a la salida del parque sin siquiera percatarse del chico que las observaba; los chicos solo reían al ver la acción o NO acción de Arnold, por lo que Gerald se le acerco

"vamos Viejo…ya será otra vez" y lo tomaba del hombro para ir a recoger la bola

"si…eso espero" decía con un poco de decepción en la voz

Y así paso otra semana y el primer día de clases se hacia presente; la mayoría de los chicos ya habían llegado al salón;

"hola" decía una chica alta y de cabello negro que entraba al salón

"hola" decían algunos más que le pusieron atención

"como has estado Naidy?"

"pues bastante bien Rhonda"

"hey Arnold…?"

"que pasa Gerald?"

"volviste a ver a la fantasía Rubia"

"no"

"que lastima no"

"si…pero aun tengo esperanzas"

Las platicas continuaban, y llego el profesor, por lo que las clases dieron inicio; pero algo extraño estaba pasando; termino la primera clase es costumbre que los maestros se cambien de salón para dar la clase que les corresponde y el profesor se retira; y mientras esperaban la llegada del siguiente

"que extraño no creen" decía Rhonda mientras se levantaba y se iba a sentar en el escritorio de Harold que se encontraba al centro del salón

"porque lo dices?" continuaba Naidy la platica mientras los demás se agrupaban alrededor

"por que ni Phebe, ni Helga vinieron a clases" todos asintieron

"porque será?"

"yo se algo" una vocecita se unía a la conversación

"pues habla" ordenaba Rhonda

"pues cuando llegue a inscribirme"

"no te vimos" decía Arnold

"si tuve un pequeño accidente y bueno…el punto es que llegue casi al final y ahí es donde las vi"

"a Phebe" se adelantaba Gerald

"no, a sus madres…a las madres de Helga y Phebe, se encontraban hablando con el director sobre grupos especiales"

"claro" interrumpía Rhonda "al fin descubrieron que Helga necesita un trato especial sino como se explican lo de su comportamiento tan raro"

"jajaja" todos rieron; aunque Peral aun tenia cara de preocupación

"ok" decía "Helga tiene explicación" y sonreía un poco "pero Phebe? Ella no lo necesita"

"pero" continua Rhonda "no creo que estuvieran en el mismo grupo…quizás ella esta en uno para súper genios"

"si están en grupos diferentes" terminaba Stinky

Cuando llegaba el otro profesor por lo que tuvieron que hacer sus propias especulaciones…paso todo el día y ellos simplemente no se quedarían con la duda por lo que en la noche Gerald llamo a casa de Phebe pero ella no se encontraba y le contesto su madre; que solo le comunico que no se encontraba y no dijo mas y nadie se había atrevido a llamar a Helga por lo que al día siguiente no había información nueva

Ya era miércoles y fue Arnold quien se decidió llamar a Helga después de que todo el día le insistió Gerald…claro para tener información de Phebe llamo en la noche…pero nadie contesto

El jueves después de la primera hora ya casi todos estaban en temas distintos menos Gerald y Arnold…justo en ese momento

"a todos los estudiantes…hay una juta para todos, favor de pasar al patio y formarse por grupos"

Al salir se encontraron con algunas mesas sonde había gente sentada atrás de ellas, como escritorios ; no le tomaron mucha importancia y se formaron en fila como ya sabían que tenían que formarse, después de algunos segundos, ya todos se encontraban el fila para escuchar el anuncio excepto 2 grupitos;

El 1° se encontraba conformado por 5 personas con bata de laboratorio, 2 chicas y 3 chicos reían y platicaban animadamente cerca de la jardinera que se encontraba en la parte delantera del patio, a un lado del estrado donde se encontraban los maestros

"oye" decía Gerald

"que pasa?" contestaba su amigo sin ponerle mucha atención

"oye" decía de nuevo pero esta vez sacudiéndolo

"ok. Ok…"que pasa-volteando a verlo-

"esa de aya-señalando al grupito de las batas-¿no es Phebe?"

"es verdad…viendo con mas detenimiento…wow…si que ha cambiado" ante el comentario todos los chicos del salón comenzaron observarla chismosos y a murmurar; pero lo que mas sorprendió y dejo a todos con la boca abierta fue el comentario de Naidy

"esa no es Helga?"

En ese momento para Arnold inexplicablemente todo paso en cámara lenta, dejo de reír para verla, y lentamente giraba para ver a la antes nombrada, y al fin la vio por no creía lo que veía

Helga se encontraba recargada en la barda justo atrás de todos, estaban también otras dos chicas, la primera casi tan alta como Helga de caballo castaño y no muy delgada, vestida con uno jeans azules y un suéter negro; la segunda chica, era baja y un poco gordita cabello castaño pero con toques rojos, que llevaba en una trenza, tenían lentes y…estas dos platicaban a lado de Helga…mientras esta sostenía en su mano un gran libro rojo bastante gordo; iba vestida con un blusa negra y unos jeans del mismo color, y su cabello amarrado en una coleta; leía atentamente el libro; tanto que al parecer ignoraba por completo la conversación que se desarrollaba a lado de ella, y sobre ella, ya que sus excompañeros de clase estaban mas que hablando de ella: Arnold salio del trance cuando escucho al director

"jóvenes …los nuevos deben saber que en esta escuela tenemos talleres, bien, pues cada una de las mesas se pueden inscribir a los diferentes clubes"

"uhhh" se escuchaba la bulla generalizada hasta que…

"como sabrán - continuaba el director-estos cuentan como créditos extra"

"bien…genial…al fin…" se escuchaba ahora el murmullo

"existen varios tipos de Clubes" pero Arnold se volvió a Perder en sus propios pensamientos, sin ponerle atención al tipo que hablaba '¿Dónde?…por Dios ¿Dónde?...Helga ha cambiado tanto…' pensaba y después de uno segundos 'en el parque…¡¡era la chica del parque!' Que lento 'y Phebe debe de ser con quien se encontró' -mientras miraba a la chica que platicaba con sus compañeros-

"hey Arnold"

"me sorprendiste Gerald"

"ya lo creo…diste un gran salto" y reía un poco "y?"

"y?...¿y que?"

"no escuchaste nada verdad" el otro negaba con la cabeza "mira escucha los esta nombrado"

"los clubes se encuentran clasificados…los de deportes; como atletismo… lucha… fútbol americano … soquer…baseball…básquetbol… tenis; además de que también hay mas intelectuales… como Ciencias, ajedrez, literatura, arte, pintura, música…"

"y bien cual te gusta Arnold"

"no lo se?... a cual se metieron ustedes?"

"pues al de Baseball; aunque Harold quiere Americano, y las chicas Tenis y…¿Arnold me estas escuchando? Decía enfadado Gerald al ver como su amigo no le ponía atención en cambio veía como Helga y sus nuevas compañeras se iban al otro patio, mientras todos los demás, practicante se atascaban en las mesas

"vamos Arnold Apresúrate o no nos inscribiremos a nada"

"si claro…ya voy" decía pero no hacia nada, solo observaba…hasta que la chica se perdió entre la gente '¿a que club, se habrá inscrito ella?...quizás a uno de deportes… que digo…claro que a uno de deportes…ahora el asunto es ¿a cual?...¿ a lucha?...¿baseball?' pensaba mientras caminaba viendo los stands ,cuando de repente vio un letrero "pero que demonios!" se comenzó a preocupar que decía el letrero…bueno decía lleno 'Demonios' pensaba comenzó a caminar mas rápido cuando llego

LLENO-LLENO-LLENO fueron los letreros que veía en todos los lugares

"te lo dije" decía su fiel amigo "pues en que demonios estabas pensando"

"en nada viejo…en nada" mientras caminaban hasta una jardinera y se sentaban

"oye…¿pero Phebe no se inscribió a nada?...no vi que se moviera de ese árbol"

"lo se viejo" mirándola y soltando un suspiro "ella esta en el club de ciencia"

"¿pero como?"

"pues esa es la razón por la que no estaba en nuestra clase...porque ella es tan buena en ciencias…que tiene clases especializadas"

"wow"

"si lo se"

'y si esa es la razón…¿Helga en donde esta?'

"vamos Arnold te perdiste de nuevo en tus pensamientos"

"lo siento…pero estaba pensando en…" 'será mejor que no lo diga…porque realmente no se porque estoy pensando en ella'

"Arnold despierta o es que acaso no piensas inscribirte a ningún club"

"no lo se…ya se ocuparon todos lo buenos"

"créditos extra te dice algo"

"ok, ok…me inscribiré en el que sea que tenga cupo,¿contento?"

"mucho"

Se acercaron uno de los puestos que no tenia ese desagradable letrero y Arnold apunto su nombre en la lista- respiro profundo- "listo"

"ya veras que fue una buena decisión"

"eso espero" miro de nuevos l gran letrero donde decía la actividad '¿como caí tan bajo?' pensaba mientras revisaba el horario

"las clases comienzan el lunes" decía la chica de la mesa; el solo asintió con la cabeza mientras era prácticamente arrastrado el salón

una vez ahí todos estaban felices por el club al que se habían metido, pero Arnold solo se dejo literalmente caer en su asiento, cosa que no paso desapercibida por nadie; pero estaban tan emocionados que lo dejaron en paz; sin embargo fue Rhonda quien cambio drásticamente de tema

"vieron a Phebe' no crees que se veía muy bien? Eh Gerald" y guiñaba un ojo y este se ponía rojo "pero lo que mas me impresiono…" decía mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire "¡¡Vieron a Helga!"

Los cuchicheos no se dejaron esperar; pero lo que inundo al salón fue un tremendo suspiro, que venia nada menos que de Arnold; que lo hizo al escuchar el nombre de la chica de cabellos dorados

"¿Qué fue ese suspiro Arnold?" cuestionaban mientras las miradas se fijaban en el

"es por el club al que se unió" Gerald al rescate 

"pues veamos" y prácticamente le fue arrebatado el horario

o.0…o.0…o.0, Rhonda al ver casi se atraganta, y los ojos estaban que no lo crían

"tu…tu…Literatura?"

Nota de la autora: si lo se me quedo mega largo, pero bueno que creen que pase ahora…saben muy bien que le paso a Helga cierto; ahora el punto es que ara Arnold

Por favor, presionen el botoncito de Go, que se encuentra abajito y dejen su comentario… gracias de antemano a todo aquel que lo lea


	2. reencuentro

**Barreras de Amor**

**La serie no me pertenece…por que si lo fuera; muchas cosas pasarían**

"…" lo que se escucha

'…' pensamientos

_Cursiva: conversación del otro lado de la línea de teléfono_

… mis intervenciones

-…- aclaración de movimiento (generalmente dentro de las conversaciones)

**Cap 2; reencuentro**

"las clases comienzan el lunes" decía la chica de la mesa; el solo asintió con la cabeza mientras era prácticamente arrastrado el salón

"¿Qué fue ese suspiro Arnold?" cuestionaban mientras las miradas se fijaban en el

"es por el club al que se unió" Gerald al rescate

"pues veamos" y prácticamente le fue arrebatado el horario

o.0…o.0…o.0, Rhonda al ver casi se atraganta, y los ojos estaban que no lo crían

"tu…tu…Literatura?"

en otra parte de la escuela se encontraban dos chicas platicando alrededor de una tercera

"en serio y ya vamos a poder ver a los demas"

"si e sloq ue dicen, que el curso de inducción termino, y ahora vamos a poder tener las clases,q ue nos prometieron…¿ no es genial Pataki?"

"…" no habia respuesta, nunca la habia, ella prácticamente no hablaba, y de hecho no habia despegado los ojos de su libro

"ya veo que sigues con ese tomo" intervenia otra vocesita

"si" levantaba la vista, y dio a entender que las demas chicas debian irse, y así lo hicieron

"huyyy, que miedo, la gran Helga"

"hnfg?"

"ahh, no, a mi no me trataras con tus monosílabos"

"bien"

"eso no es un buen comienzo"

"bien phebe¿Qué deceas?"

"eso esta mejor… solo queria saber como estabas, al parecer desde que volviste no has visto a nadie de los del grupo"

"ni, me interesa"

"si, ya lo creo que si"

"no me vengas con sarcasmo"

"bien, bien…bueno ya casi va a ase hora de que comiencen las clases, te metiste a algún club?"

"ya sabes…Al de LUCHA"

"…"

"…"

"jajaja…que buena broma, si tu estas en ese otro"

"pues si ya lo sabes para que preguntas"

"que agresiva vienes el día de hoy"

"lo siento…lo que sucede es que ya el lunes comenzaran las clases formales, y sabes lo que significa cierto"

"muy cierto, me encantaria estar ahí cuando comiencen, pero tengo mis propios asuntos"

"lo se,- dandole un pequeño codazo- como ese chico de tu club"

"… ehmm, bueno eso tambien,…pero no me referia a el"

"si claro"

" bueno, ya basta…" decia con enfado cruzándose de brazos

"a, claro y yo fui quien cambio…mi pequeña phebe ya ha crecido y madurado"

ambas rien, después de unos minutos mas de platica, ambas se despiden y se dirijen a sus respectivos salones.

El fin de semana pasa volando y eso querian o me hubieran linchado, mis queridos lectores

Llego el día D; bueno el inicio de las clases del Club si ya se lo que esperan

Caminando por el pasillo se encuentra un pequeño Güero con cabeza de balon, 'porque demonios le hice caso a Herald,…ahora estoy en un club, que ni al caso…pero bueno ya es demaciado tarde para salirse, solo queda aprovar el cursillo…y para ello tengo que encontrar el salon…haber, salon…salon…304…si aquí esta' llega asta el frente de la puerta la abre y ve a no mas de 10 personas , en distintos lugares ' no conosco a nadie' da un pequeño suspiro y entra, busca el mejor lugar si al fondo cerca de la ventana ya que el del otro lado ya tenia una mochila

El timbre sono y los chicos se acodan y ve con mas detenimiento el salon, se trata de tres filas de bancas, por 6 hacia atrás, pero todas las bancas de atrás donde el se enontraba estaban basias, el dueño de la mochila no habia llegado aun.

"bueno chicos comencemos" decia la profesora que acababa de entrar "parese que seremos los de siemrpe, aunque -viendo alrededor- creo que tambien habra algunos rostros nuevos"

" bueno pero como es tradición, ya saben, vamos apresentarnos…nombre, libro favorito o autor, no quiero que se pongan a discutir por los gustos de su compañero así que respeto por favor…bien comencemos, joven" señalando al primero de la primera fila

"bueno, ni mombre es Herd…

"yo soy Sean…

y así continuaron por otros 10 minutos, y llegaban a final, …si el turno de nuestro chico " bueno yo soy Arnold…y bueno no tengo un Autor o libro favorito"

aunque todos se quedaron cayados, no paso mucho ya que la maestra rompio el silencio "me sucede lo mismo, hay tantos tan buenos que no se por quien decidir… buena participación Arnold…y bien, ahora falta…" cuando se escucho un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta "adelante"

y entraba la persona menos esperada… "adelante" contestaba la maestra, y la persona entraba,si..., un completo desconocido, jajaja, creían que iba a ser Helga…les fallo> , este tomo aciento en la fila de alado de Arnold, como les mencione solo habia tres filas, por lo que la otra fila el lugar de la esquina estaba basio "bien chico, nos estabamos presentando…"

"claro…bueno yo…" pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta del salon la de atraz, ya saben que los salones tienen dos salidas, bueno la de atrás que descubria lo esperado, …una chica rubia entraba y se sentaba en el lugar que estaba en la esquina

"vaya Señorita Pataki, veo que al fin nos honra con su presencia" decia la profesora, pero ente este comentario, los murmuyos no se dejaron esperar, murmuyos como

_en serio es ella_

_los rumores eran ciertos_

_no lo puedo creer_

_crees que ella sea la verdadera_

_es ella la que…_

_no lo puedo creer_

pero la chica solo estab sentada en su haciento, son los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados

la maestra interrumpio los murmuyos, "bueno chicos calmence, estaba presentandose su compañero"

"eh…a, si, bueno como decia, mi nombre es Paul G. Braun" y de nuevo los murmuyos, comenzaron, pero en este caso eran un poco distintos

_es muy guapo_

_que voz_

_es muy sexy_

_que buen mozo_

_estara soltero?_

Paul Braun un chico alto, pelirrojo, de ojos azules, delgado, de hecho parecia ruso, por la palidez de su piel, su vos era totalmente profunda lo que daba un aire de misticismo y sensulidad

Pero tambien fueron interrumpidos por la profesora "bien creo que ya hemnos terminado, por lo que hagamos un poco de trabajo"

"profesora?" decia una chica que se encontraba con la mano levantada

"que sucede Susy?"

"podemos haerles algunas preguntas a muestros compañeros?...ya sabe para conocernos mejor"

"bien, …supongo que si no los dejo, jamas aremos otra cosa, así que… tienen 5 minutos para preguntar"

"Helga es cierto lo del concurso?"

"ese premio es veridico?"

"es serio eres la mas joven del congreso?

"de verdad estudiaste en esta escuela?"

"tomaste algún curso especial?"

y demas preguntas que dejaban a Arnol desconcertado, y al parecer Helga no queria responder ya que seguia en la misma posición de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados

"bien chicos ya pasaron sus 5 minutos, a trabajar"

"pero maestra no nos respodio nada"

"yo les di timepo …que no hayan podido hacerlo es su problema"

todos con cara de resignacion, menos la de Arnold, que aun no entendia lo que estaba pasando, lo unico que sabia era que estaba en el mismo grupo que ella

"bien…-continuava la profesora- vamos a leer un poco para la siguiente clase; algo ligero para comenzar… la rosa, de Mc Cray…para la siguiente clase… bueno eso es todo por hoy…nos vemos" cerro su libro y tomo sus cosas y se fue;

los demas anotaban lo que tenian que leer, y acomodaban sus cosas, pero Helga salia del salon, sin decir nada a nadie.

Sus compañeras salian tras ella dejando a todos los demas muy inquietos, pero mas a cierto cabeza de Balon, que no comprendia la actitud de su compañera

'pero que paso con ella, hoy ni siquiera me molesto…bueno ni siquiera volteo a verme…es extraño, pero siento como que extraño …un minuto, uno no puede extrañar el maltratao, creo que esta clase me esta afectando el cerebro' mietras veia como las nuevas amigas de Helga eran rodeadas por sus demas compañeros exepuando a el y a Paul, detenidamente escucharon la conversación

"si, lo se ..se que se que es sorprendente, pero así, es…ella es la gran Helga Pataki"

"WOW" generalizado

"pero por lo que mas quieran en la vida jamas le llamen Helga…o les podria ir mal, como el chico de Texas"

todos ponian una cara de x.x: por lo que habian comprendido la idea, menos nuestro amiguito…pero la conversación continuava

"y todo lo de su fama es cierta?"

"cada palabra…desde que la conosco hace 3 años…todo lo que se ha sabido de ella es cierto"

"WOW" de nuevo

trataba de escuchar con mas detenimiento pero le llamo la atención que el chico a su lado se ponia de pie, y se dirijia a la salida, lo sigui con la mirada, pero al parecer de una manera demaciado notoria, por lo que el otro sin la necesidad de voltear

"necesitas algo de mi?...mmm…quizás la Rosa"

"?"

"el libro que hay que leer para mañana"

"mañana?...acaso mañana es la siguente clase…pues quein cree que somos, piensa que leeremos todo un liro en solo una tarde"

"si"

"hmgf" resiganandose

"al parecer jamas lo has leido- buscando algo es su mochila- Toma- lanzandolo- este es un ejemplar que tenia, si quieres puedes leerlo, yo ya lo lei hace tiempo"

"pero como cupiste que leeríamos este libro?"

"jajaja, que bromista –pero al ver la genuina esprecion de duda, regreso unos pasos, y dandole otra hoja- pues con la bibliografía basica" y se fue

'¿que onda con migo? Que bueno que el estaba aquí o no se que hubiera pasado con esta materia' pero fue de nuevo distraido por la platica

"y que hay de cierto con lo de Ohaio?"

"cierto"

"no lo puedo creer en tonces, la fama de esta chica, y lo de Colonia, y Frankford?"

"cada palabra…cada chico en el suelo"

'no lo puedo creer, en tonses Helga se volvio mas ruda que entes, acaso lastimo a tantos tipos que lo mejor que pudieron hacer es mandarla a un curso donde no usara su fuerza…pobre Helga creo que ella esta peor que yo'

ustedes que dicen,…si sera por eso>

llega el día siguente, todos estan felices con sus Clubs, menos Arnold,

"que pasa viejo, no te vi todo el día de ayer, y hoy no saliste para nada del salon…no sabes de lo que te perdiste…"

"lo siento Herald, pero me dejaron leer este libro para hoy, y tiene mas de 100 paginas,…no creo terminar…supongo que todos los del Club estan igual"

"pues de hecho…no"

"y como sabes eso?"

"pues según lo que me dijiste ayer"

flash Back

Arnold de camino a casa se encuentra a su mejor amigo

"que onda viejo...porque tan desanimado?"

"nada…mucha tarea…y ella"

"ella?"

"olvidalo" decia con algo de nerviosismo en su voz

"haber…acaso no somos los mejores amigos en el mundo?"

"pues si"

"entonces…dime"

'y ahora que are' "es que en mi clase esta la fantacia rubia" 'espero que con ese apodo no sepa quien es'

"juralo, pero que suerte, y eso que tu te querias meter a un club de deportes"

"si...pero no es como esperaba"

"porque lo dices?"

"es tan fria…parece que jamas nos hubieramos conocido"

"tomalo con calma Arnold, Helga paso mucho tiempo en Alemania lo Frio se le pego"

"si…creo que tienes razon pero…un minuto, deijiste Helga…¿Cómo supiste que era ella?"

"vamos amigo, te conosco tan bien como tu a mi, por lo que no me puedes engañar"

"tienes razon…es verdad"

Flash Back end

"que hay con eso"

"bueno que la Fantasia Rubia estaba en el patio con sus nuevas amigas, y con algunos nuevos amigos, pero como que ella no estaba muy comoda con ellos"

"en tonses no estaba leyendo…"

"no"

"espero que no le vaya mal en esa clase,…creo que su fama de mala la metio en ese Club"

"en verdad lo crees?"

"si…¿Por qué?"

"no…por nada" 'pero que ingenuo eres mi querido amigo'

"bueno ya tengo que irme o llegare tarde"

"si nos vemos mañana…suerte"

"si"

y comienza a correr por los pasillos llega a su salon, y ya atodos entan dentro pero la maestra no,…aun así, todos entan en silencio leyendo, lo que le causa extrañesa, ya que eso nadie lo hace…unos minutos después, llega la maestra

"bien chicos veo que hacen lo que deberían, ahora, supongo que terminaron de leer; así que comentemos…¿quien quiere comenzar"

"digo que la rosa es solo un poderoso sortilegio de la vida medieval"

"es mejor dicho una escafandara al pie del mar de los delirios"

"es una simple baríscafo de una abismo"

"muy buenas opiniones chicos, alguien mas" y así continuaron las opiniones, aunque Arnold realmente no entendia nada; bueno creo que es suficente, vamos ha hacer una ejercicio diferente; les dare unas copias, y ustedes las leeran y después comentaran en parejas"

las hojas pasaron y después de unos minutos, ya las parejas comenzaban a formarce, pero vio que nadie volteava con Helga, por lo que se iba a pober de pie, cuando alguien se le adelanto

"hey…Helga ¿Qué opinas del texto?" todos se quedaron frios al escuchar la pregunta, pero mas se sorprendieron cuando la otra contesto

"es una mofa" el chico hacerco su vanca dejando su escritorio, invadiendo el de la chica, pero esta no puso objeción alguna, eh incluso de brindo una sincera sonrisa

'ella jamas me sonrio como lo hace con el' la furia comenzaba a invadir aArnold, cuando

"si que es extraño ¿no lo crees?"

"que?" no esperaba la pregunta

"que ella aya permitido que alguien se le hacercara así de facil"

"eso es cierto"

"parece que tu la conoces desde antes que nosotros no es cierto"

"si…pero tu como lo sabes"

"bueno…porque el día que llegamos a este pais, pasamos por donde estaban jugando unos chicos Baseball y ella los miro con nostalgia, por lo que pienso que ya los conocia…¿o me equiboco?"

"no…yo la conoci, en la primaria"

"en serio, que bien, y dime ¿los rumores eran ciertos?"

"rumores?...te refieres a si ella era ruda…si"

"ruda?...de que hablas, ella no es ruda,…me refiero a su talento, los escritos que tiene desde esa epoca son mejores que muchos"

"en serio?... escritos?"

"veo que si la conoces bien…(notese el sarcasmo)bueno como sea, comencemos con el texto"

"espera…dime mas de ella, hace mucho que ya no la veia, y bueno…"

"acaso no lees los periodicos,…ella es famosa"

"famosa?"

"si…no lees nada; bueno te dire rapidamente…ella es…"

mientras el solo observaba su comportamiento con el otro chico, veia como reia, sonreia, y hablaban de la manera mas comun, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, algo que el jamas habia visto

"y es por eso que ella es así" a si quieren saber el porque de los rumores acerca de Helga envíenme el comentario y en el siguiente Cap, pondré un Flash Back, es que en este ya seria mucho

"la clase termino …ya pueden irse; recuerden la lectura de mañana…seguimos con las faciles…no olviden leer" y se retirava

Paul se retiraba a su lugar mientas Helga acomodaba sus cosas;Paul voltea a ver a Alrnold que lo estaba viendo con insitencia y hasta se podria decir que con algo de resentimiento

"que pasa chico?...ha ya se…si tambien te presto el libro de mañana, no olvides devolvermelos el viernes" y dejaba el libro en su escritorio mientras daba la vuelta y se encontraba con Helga que lo esperaba en la puerta

Arnol tomo rapidamente el libro y corriendo llego a la puerta un segundo antes que Paul, se acercaba a la chica

"hola Helga"

pero esta lo miro con indiferencia "ah…Arnold" y vio de nuevo a Paul y su mirada se suaviso

"nos vamos?" le preguntaba a la chica y tomaba su mochila para cargarla "ah si…chico…nos vemos" y le dirijia una sincera sonrisa

pero Arnold no devolvia la sonrisa. Tenia un coraje atravesado en la garganta y los puños fuertemente apretados, el libro prestado, estaba siento apretado con ganas de deshacerse pero era muy grueso para que lo legrara

'ya veras …chico, no te saldras con la tuya…no tendras a Helga y de eso me encanrgo yo' y solo veia como el y Helga platicaban alegremente entre ellos 'porque Helga? Porque no me hablas como antes, acaso, me odias? Acaso me odias por lo que ocurrio entre nosotros hace 4 años, acaso ya me has dejado de amar?'

**Nota de la autora:** si ya se que quedo largo, pero bueno…y todavía pongo nota; será cortita,…bueno gracias por leer, es un honor, espero que les haya gustado, y si no, aganmelo saber, con gusto acepto sugerencias; y bueno gracias especiales a...bueno mi maquina anda medio mal, por lo que no puedo agradecerles como deveria, pero ustedes aguanten, y registrence, o no...yo les agradecere...

Lamento solo mencionarlos, pero si están registrados con gusto les enviare un Reply; y para los que no…solo presionen el botoncito de Go aquí abajo a la izquierda y dejen su opinión, …gracias


	3. Oportunidades

**Secretosde Amor**

**La serie no me pertenece…por que si lo fuera; muchas cosas pasarían**

"…" lo que se escucha

'…' pensamientos

_Cursiva: conversación del otro lado de la línea de teléfono_

… mis intervenciones

-…- aclaración de movimiento (generalmente dentro de las conversaciones)

**Cap 2; Oportunidades**

**antes de eso, alguien noto que el titulo era barreras¿porque nadie me dijo que el titulo estaba equivocado? T.T; **bueno ahora si ya con la historia

"hola Helga"

Pero esta lo miro con indiferencia "ah…Hallo" hallo en hola en aleman y vio de nuevo a Paul y su mirada se suavizo

"nos vamos?" le preguntaba a la chica y tomaba su mochila para cargarla

"ah si…chico…nos vemos" y le dirigía una sincera sonrisa

Pero Arnold no devolvía la sonrisa. Tenia un coraje atravesado en la garganta y los puños fuertemente apretados, el libro prestado estaba siento apretado con ganas de deshacerse pero era muy grueso para que lo lograra

'ya veras…chico, no te saldrás con la tuya…no tendrás a Helga y de eso me encargo yo' y solo veía como el y Helga platicaban alegremente entre ellos 'porque Helga? Porque no me hablas como antes, acaso, me odias? Acaso me odias por lo que ocurrió entre nosotros hace 4 años, acaso ya me has dejado de amar?

'Hace cuatro años cuando salvamos el vecindario casi estaba seguro que lo que había pasado era solo una confusión de chiquillos… ¿Cómo es que no comprendí que lo que me habías dicho era la verdad de tu corazón?', o perdóname Helga, en verdad era un chiquillo sin cerebro, espero que me perdones algún día?' Pensaba el pequeño cabeza de balón camino a casa,… "ya veras pelirrojo" apretando fuertemente el libro "nunca podrás quitármela, lo que ella siente por mi es más de lo que jamás sentirá por nadie" ' o eso espero'

"eh viejo con quien hablas?" su compañero le daba alcance

"eh…¿de que hablas?…oh Gerald, nada, son solo mis cosas…ya sabes"

"así que sigues con problemas por Helga"

"si…pero ya vera me las pagara"

"y ahora que te hizo?…ya se…volvió a molestarte?"

"eh?…"

"¿no que te las pagara?…¿Qué te hizo?"

"ella nada…y justo ese es el problema…ni siquiera me mira, y hoy me saludo pero fue tan fría, como jamás lo había sido"

"y quien te las pagara entonces?"

"ese tal Paul…"

"el pelirrojo?"

"como lo sabes?"

"todas las chicas están embobadas con el" ¬¬

"o.0 en serio?"

"sep… bueno ya sabes un escritor pelirrojo, pues llama mucho la atención"

"ese tipo" apretando mas el libro, y el fuego de sus ojos reflejaba exactamente sus sentimientos hacia ese tipo

"bueno tengo que hacer unas compras así que me voy, nos vemos mañana" rapidamente escapando

"claro" y se despiden, Gerald se da la vuelta en la primer esquina que se encuentra mientras Arnold llega a su casa corriendo, llega directamente a su cuarto, y asota la puerta, lo que preocupa un poco a sus abuelos, pero suponían lo que pasaba, así que nadie dijo nada

"quien se esta creyendo ese tipo, nada mas porque es un escritor, cree que podrá quitarme a Helga…un segundo ¿Cómo que quitármela?... no… eso esta mal…mi mente se esta atrofiando por leer tanto, si debe de ser eso…si me calmo quizás entiendo que no pasa nada, y esto que siento se debe a que ya no me saluda…si debe de ser eso…debe de ser que extrañe tanta atención que me brindaba…pero en verdad será eso?…

Se tira a en su cama… "ya se…le llamare, y con eso pues me sentiré mejor…" toma lentamente el teléfono y comienza a marcar… "no" y cuelga "no puedo hacer eso…¿Qué le voy a decir?...Hola Helga hace años que no te veo que me cuentas?...eso esta peor…mejor solo are la tarea…mi mundo no gira a su alrededor saben ¿a quien se lo dices amigo?

Pasa toda la noche y trata de concentrarse en lo que hace pero no funciona, "y yo decía que la conocía…no puedo creer todo lo que hacia sin que yo me diera cuenta…aun no puedo sacar de mi cabeza lo que esa chica me dijo…es que es imposible que ella haya hecho todas esas cosas"

tal y como me lo pidieron la explicación de todos los rumores y de lo que le dijo la chica de su clase el primer día…es un flash back largo así que quedan advertidos…si aun quedan dudas no duden en mencionármelas en los reviews y con gusto se las contestare en un reply

**Flash Back**

"si que es extraño ¿no lo crees?" decía su amiga la de cabello castaño

"que?" no esperaba la pregunta

"que ella aya permitido que alguien se le acercara así de fácil"

"eso es cierto"

"parece que tu la conoces desde antes que nosotros no es cierto"

"si…pero tu como lo sabes"

"bueno…porque el día que llegamos a este país, pasamos por donde estaban jugando unos chicos Baseball y ella los miro con nostalgia, por lo que pienso que ya los conocía…¿o me equivoco?"

"no…yo la conocí, en la primaria"

"en serio, que bien, y dime ¿los rumores eran ciertos?"

"rumores?...te refieres a si ella era ruda…si"

"ruda?...de que hablas, ella no es ruda,…me refiero a su talento, los escritos que tiene desde esa época son mejores que muchos"

"en serio?... escritos?"

"veo que si la conoces bien ¬¬…(nótese el sarcasmo)bueno como sea, comencemos con el texto"

"espera…dime mas de ella, hace mucho que ya no la veía, y bueno…"

"acaso no lees los periódicos,…ella es famosa"

"famosa?"

"si…no lees nada; bueno te diré rápidamente…ella es…la mas famosa escritora de toda Europa y sus alrededores, ya que ha ganado muchísimos concursos de poesía y literatura, a pesar de su edad ha concursado y ganado galardones que ya muchos adultos quisieran,"

"hablas en serio?" 'entonces el libro rosa de esos poemas era de ella'

"ella es la mejor escritora…"

"y que mas…que hay de esos chicos a los que aplasto?"

"por su puesto, el mas cruel fue el primero, nadie lo esperaba, estaba en la final del concurso de Colonia…para escritores prodigios…bueno esta un chico que la verdad no recuerdo su nombre…el punto es que solo les habían dado 10 minutos para escribir lo que le les ocurriera, el trato de hacer trampa robando el escrito que ella había preparado…en el momento de la presentación, ambos de pie frente a todo el estadio, el comenzó a leer…las lagrimas de el jurado se hacían presentes, obviamente era el mejor escrito que había hasta el momento, cuando el finalizo, sin dar oportunidad siquiera a los aplausos, ella sin haber preparado nada continuo con el relato, como si estuviera leyéndolo claramente, el escrito había durado no mas de 2 minutos, ella relato sus sentimientos en prosa por mas de 4 o 5 minutos, obviamente se noto que el escrito era de ella, y gano, por eso se rumora que lo aplasto…que humillación mas grande que justo en frente del publico"

"WOW y supongo que así eran todos los concursos"

"bueno mas o menos, cuando ella entraba a alguno, la mayoría se retiraba ya que no se creían capaces de competir con ella"

"y porque la llaman por su Apellido?"

"a bueno eso fue por un chico en especial"

"el de Texas?"

"pues si…hace 2 años mas o menos…bueno venimos a estados unidos a un concurso a nivel mundial…ella estaba representando a Alemania, ya que ya había adquirido la nacionalidad, fue entonces cuando ocurrió"

"¿Qué?"

"bueno ese chico…Robert…si creo que ese era su nombre…bueno el se acerco a ella cuando estaba escribiendo, dado el suceso de colonia se había cambiado las reglas, tenían que escribir justo frente al publico y entregar el escrito a los jueces, y luego decirlo sin el papel, si decían mas o menos todo era calificado…ese concurso en especial era muy difícil"

"y con toda la presión encima"

"si bueno…es ese año que la conocía, casi no hablaba…al principio era solitaria, después se refugio en los libros, ya que en Alemania leer es una actividad común y muy apreciada, ella comenzó a ser respetada, pero por lo mismo se volvió a un mas cerrada. Pocos de nosotros conseguimos el poder ser sus compañeras, aunque no se abría mucho, salíamos a tomar café y convivíamos en los festivales de los libros, Helga ella siempre nos dijo que solo la llamaban así las personas mas allegadas a ella"

"si bueno aquí todos la llamábamos por su nombre"

"si bueno…como sea…Pataki siempre la llamábamos así…y justo en Texas, frente a todo el publico, bueno este Robert la llamo, eh Helga…así que le has dado la espalda a tu país, y ahora te crees mejor que nosotros,…ella lo ignoro olímpicamente, pero él insistía Helga…uhhh sí Helga…"

"y que paso después?"

"bueno pues en su turnorecito algo sobre la fidelidad, el nacionalismo, y el traspaso de las fronteras…obviamente gano…pero no solo eso sino que humillo cruelmente a ese chico, su mirada era cada ve mas fría pero eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso,…ella expreso frente al país entero que le llamaran por su apellido ya que solo los que ella eligiera eran lo suficiente para llamarla por su nombre"

"eso quiere decir que nadie mas la llamo por su nombre"

"nadie…ni siquiera los gobernadores, ella pensaba que nadie lo merecía, nadie estaba a su nivel"

"WOW, y ese chico la llamo Helga y ella no digo nada"

Mientras el solo observaba su comportamiento con el otro chico, veía como reían, sonreían, y hablaban de la manera mas común, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, algo que el jamás había visto

"Y es por eso que ella es así…su vida en Alemania no fue fácil, pero a quien la molestaba lo humillaba ante todos los que se podían, lo insultaba tan fuerte que preferían huir de ahí antes de enfrentarla"

"es impresionante…ella es la mejor escritora…pero ya no escribe como antes"

"a que te refieres"

"…antes escribía de amor, de sueños, de las infinitas posibilidades que te ofrecía la vida…pero sobre todo escribía acerca de un amor tan puro y tan incondicional que no importaba que el chico no la apreciara ella siempre lo amaría a pesar de todo"

"Helga" en medio de un suspiro "y ahora que escribe?"

"de decepción…todos sus escritos son de tragedia, de venganza…de un alma vacía, de una amor no correspondido que desea olvidar…es tan triste…es por eso que sigue en la cúspide, pero al parecer su alma se rompe cada día…solo espero que Paul sepa como consolarla"

'Paul…jamás permitiré que ese, se quede con lo que por derecho me pertenece'

**Flash Back end**

les dije que iba a estar largo…insisto dudas…en los reviews, y con gusto se las aclaro

'ese Paul quien se cree que es, pero ya vera mañana…un segundo mañana no hay clase…bueno ya vera el jueves…me las pagara, no se aun que voy a hacer…pero me las pagara'

llego el jueves, en las clases normales la mayoría estaban dormidos, después estaba Harold totalmente dormido y babeando su banca…y después de ellos estaba Arnold, completamente muerto en su asiento, las clases terminaron y Gerald tuvo que agitarlo varias veces para despertarlo

"que pasa?"

"¿Qué pasa?...amigo estabas muerto en tu asiento"

"así…bien"

"como que bien…que te pasa amigo todo el día has estado muy raro"

"lo siento es solo que tengo mucho sueño…sabes nos dejan leer demasiado y luego las opiniones…no entiendo nada ."

"párese que estas en muchas dificultades…y todo es muy confuso no?"

"si…pero ¿porque me temo que no estas hablando de las lecturas?"

"porque no estoy hablando de los libros hermano…que mal que aun no se resuelve las cosas"

"si yo también lo siento"

"oye no se tu,…pero no pienso quedarme en este salón todo el descanso…salgamos"

"si es verdad…vamos a comer algo y a jugar un poco…quizás con eso se despeje un poco mi mente"

"si es probable…"

después de 10 minutos estaban tirados en el pasto cuando Gerald ve algo,

"oye porque no vemos quien esta jugando en las canchas quizá te animes"

"puede ser…vamos"

Caminan y pasan al segundo patio, las canchas estaban llenas, pero algo le llamo la atención

"Helga" ella estaba sentada en una jardinera cercana a las canchas de Fútbol, tenia un libro en las manos pero no lo estaba leyendo…Arnold trato de acercarse, dio unos cuantos pasos

"sabia que eso te animaría"

"eh…si" sin despegar los ojos de esa Fantasía Rubia que lo Idiotizaba cada segundo

esta ya a solo unos pasos, cuando escucho a su espalda

"Hey chico…como estas?" esto lo hizo reaccionar y también a su querida amiga

el voltea al reconocer la voz…su expresión de sorpresa rápidamente fue cambiada a una de rabia total, cuando el se acerca a Helga y ella lo recibe con una tierna sonrisa

"Hey" es lo unico que puede decir antes de ser interrumpido

"nos vamos?" preguntaba clamadamente Helga poniéndose de pie, viendo amorosamente a los ojos a Paul y sin siquiera tomar en cuenta a Arnold

"claro…vamos" el también le sonríe y la abraza por la cintura y se alejan lentamente…unos pasos mas adelante el se gira…"eh oye chico…no olvides mis libros para mañana"

"se los prestaste?" decía con un tono de sorpresa y enojo la pequeña

"sep…estuvo mal" con cara de cachorro triste lo que ocasiono que Helga riera…y continuaban caminando

"WOW…eso si que no me lo esperaba…¿que fue exactamente lo que paso?" decía Gerald al llegar al lugar

"me la quitaron amigo…me la quitaron"

"te la quitaron?...y cuando fue tuya?" muy buena pregunta

"tienes razón…Cuando lo fue?" decía decepcionado

"dime amigo que vas a hacer al respecto…"

"no lo se…solo no lo se"

"no te puedes resignar…pelea"

"eso quisiera…pero ella ya ni siquiera me mira"

"y que has hecho para que lo haga?"

"como?"

"que has hecho para que te mire…para que te haga caso…sabes ella ya no es la misma niña de pueblo a la que conociste…ella es Helga G. Pataki…una de las chicas mas famosas"

"tu…tu lo sabias?"

"claro lo sorprendente es que tu no lo supieras…bueno el punto es que aras ahora"

"pues lo que debo hacer supongo…pelear"

"bien, pues si en verdad estas dispuesto a hacer esto yo te ayudare…pero recuerda que todo lo que pase desde ahora, puede acercarte o alejarte de ella para siempre"

"para siempre"

"tomaras el riesgo?"

"por ella, lo are"

"has firmado un pacto con el diablo mi querido amigo" decía una tercera voz que se unía a la conversación

"¿Quién eres tu?" decía sorprendido el cabeza de balón al mirar a la chica que se encontraba a su espalda; una chica alta delgada, de cabello castaño un poco rojiso, ojos café claro, piel blanca y semblante en extremo serio

"bueno yo soy tu única salvación" y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

"es verdad hermano…ella es la única que puede ayudarnos ahora" interrumpía Gerald, y la tomaba de la mano… "permíteme presentarte…ella es Helen, es de segundo grado y dicen es la mejor de la escuela en todo"

"en serio…y si es así porque nos ayudaras" mirándola con desconfianza

"porque…los usare para recuperar algo que es mió" y su miraba se tornaba tan fría que dejo helado a los dos pequeños

**Nota de la autora: **siento la demora en serio, pero he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, bueno agradezco de sobremanera los reviews que me dejan, y ya se que este capitulo esta del asco pero lo hice en un ratitititito libre…se reciben ideas y dudas, gracias a todos los que lo leen, y recuerden que entre mas reviews mas rápido actualizo, jejeje, que chantajista, bueno presionen el botoncito de **Go** en la parte de abajo a la izquierda, y en serio los adoro gracias…prometo apresurarme…y ¿ahora que creen que pasara?…¿Qué creen que pase ahora con la nueva compañera?...¿tendrá alguna oportunidad Arnold de recuperar a su amada?

**bueno agradesco mas que nada a los que se tomaron unos minutos para dejarme un review, recuerden que entre mas reviws dejen mas rapido actualizo,...J**EJEJE, que chantajista, bueno como sea...gracias especiales a

**SailorAngel7  
ranabanana  
nitamaricl  
pome-chan  
Mimi Star  
Guaduchi  
darkhannachan  
Rika no miko  
aome6191  
Bishojo-scm  
YAGAMI DARK**

**en serio los adoro, y se aceptan sugerencias para los cap que siguen**

**H.fanel.K**

Helen: estas dispuesto a amar tanto como para abandonar tu realidad?...SI


	4. El primer paso

**Secretos de Amor**

**La serie no me pertenece…por que si lo fuera; muchas cosas pasarían**

"…" lo que se escucha

'…' pensamientos

_Cursiva: conversación del otro lado de la línea de teléfono_

… mis intervenciones

-…- aclaración de movimiento (generalmente dentro de las conversaciones)

**Cap 3; El primer paso**

"me la quitaron amigo…me la quitaron"

"te la quitaron?...y cuando fue tuya?" muy buena pregunta 

"tienes razón…Cuando lo fue?" decía decepcionado

"dime amigo que vas a hacer al respecto…"

"no lo se…solo no lo se"

"no te puedes resignar…pelea"

"eso quisiera…pero ella ya ni siquiera me mira"

"y que has hecho para que lo haga?"

"como?"

"que has hecho para que te mire…para que te haga caso…sabes ella ya no es la misma niña de pueblo a la que conociste…ella es Helga G. Pataki…una de las chicas mas famosas"

"tu…tu lo sabias?"

"claro lo sorprendente es que tu no lo supieras…bueno el punto es que aras ahora"

"pues lo que debo hacer supongo…pelear"

"bien, pues si en verdad estas dispuesto a hacer esto yo te ayudare…pero recuerda que todo lo que pase desde ahora, puede acercarte o alejarte de ella para siempre"

"para siempre"

"tomaras el riesgo?"

"por ella, lo are"

"has firmado un pacto con el diablo mi querido amigo" decía una tercera voz que se unía a la conversación

"¿Quién eres tu?" decía sorprendido el cabeza de balón al mirar a la chica que se encontraba a su espalda; una chica alta delgada, de cabello castaño un poco rojizo, ojos café claro, piel blanca y semblante en extremo serio

"bueno yo soy tu única salvación" y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

"es verdad hermano…ella es la única que puede ayudarnos ahora" interrumpía Herald, y la tomaba de la mano… "permíteme presentarte…ella es Helen, es de segundo grado y dicen es la mejor de la escuela en todo"

"en serio…y si es así porque nos ayudaras" mirándola con desconfianza

"porque…los usare para recuperar algo que es mió" y su miraba se tornaba tan fría que dejo helado a los dos pequeños

"bueno no podemos perder el tiempo…estas dispuesto a asumir el riesgo"

"claro que si…lo que sea por ella"

"bien" se da la vuelta y camina en dirección contraria

"pero ahora que?"

"lee…lo necesitaras…todo depende de eso"

" a que se refiere Heráld.… como que no entiendo"

"pues mejor has lo que te pidió, porque parece que la única oportunidad que tienes es en las clases" caminando al salón…

llegan a un pasto donde están los demás, Arnold saca un libro y comienza a leer, con mucho detenimiento…los demás gritan hablan, ofuscan, '_ya es suficiente'_ saca su Ipod y con música de Evanescence bueno es la que yo estoy oyendo sigue leyendo ignorando por completo a los demás…pasa la hora del almuerzo, y aun con libro en mano, camina hacia su salón lo que sorprende a todos… pero el sigue con su música y su libro ignorando a los demás

la case comienza, y se quita la música y trata de poner atención…'_ para poder competir con un escritor famoso hay que saber de lo que se habla …por lo menos eso_'

ha llegado el jueves, Arnold sube al autobús, y sigue leyendo con su música a todo volumen par no ser interrumpido por nadie…mira ligeramente las calles para no pasarse…lo que menos quiere ahora es quedar en ridículo…llega a su salón, y se siente sin tomar en cuenta a los demás…continua su lectura…lo que en un principio molesto a Herald pero entendió, que se había tomado en serio lo que esa chica le había dicho

había llegado la hora…era definitivo…era ahora o nunca cuando le devolviera los libros al chico le hablaría Helga, así le costar ala vida en ello

llega al salón pero no están los que el busca

"hola Arnold"

"ah…hola" llegando a su lugar "no has visto a Helga"

"si…estaba con Paul…parece que hoy tendremos una sesión distinta…"

'_con lo que me interesa esta clase…vamos que llegue Helga…ya…ya…'_

pasan los minutos entra el profesor acompañado de los otros dos estudiantes

"buenos días chicos…como supongo ya escucharon hoy será una sesión distinta…vamos a demostrar lo buenos que somos" jajaja- la risa de la mayoría de los estudiantes se hacia presente

' _no me interesa su maldita técnica nueva, solo quiero hablar con Helga'_

" hoy…solo…platicaremos"

'_¿Qué? O.0 si es justo lo que quería, pero es una exageración' _

"si una de mis ex-alumnas me lo sugirió…es muy bueno…y hace tiempo que no lo hacemos es para agilizar la mente…y a este nivel, se que todos podrán hacerlo… así que elijan a una pareja"

'_Helga'_ pero su nuevo compañero la había ganado de nuevo…apretaba los puños con furia '_Paul_'

"escuchen con atención…todo lo que quieran decir…tiene que ser en prosa…entienden a lo que me refiero…todo tiene que rimar…sin no rima no hablen…así que…poetas…es su momento"

'_¿Qué? ... y como demonios quiere que hagamos eso…todo rima…por eso ella quería que leyera…para tener material…demonios -agitándose el cabello- porque no fue un poco mas especifica así habría preparado algo'_

"Arnold amigo, porque no comienzas tu conversación conmigo?"

"eh si…"

"si sacas las rimas del corazón veras que no habrá complicación"

'_del corazón, ok…probemos'_ "mmm…amiga mis te contare de mi agonía"

"es tu primer intento…porque pareces un experto"

"solo digo lo que siento, y te aseguro, no miento"

"pero porque miras al vació, como si tu vida se hubiera ido"

"así fue…se fue…me dejo, y con mi vida termino"

"como pudo terminar…si aun te veo caminar"

"porque ella Eligio a otro…y mí corazón esta roto"

"lucharas por ella? O se apagara la vela"

"me enfrentare al destino, para que ella vuelva a mi camino" lo decía con tanta fuerza que algunos de sus compañeros lo miraron expectantes…pero con motivación es su mirada…las conversaciones a partir de ese momento eran mas efusivas

"bueno chicos basta…Cambien de pareja"

'_es hora…iré con Helga'_ avanza hasta el lugar pero es secuestrado por el pelirrojo

"compañero, escuche tu efusiva conversación…por favor te pido… compartas tu emoción, o seguiré mi cumplido"

"y yo te pido…detengas este sermón…no aguanto tanta atención"

"yo no quiero incomodarte…ante todo te considero alguien importante, pero si sigues con ese semblante, tendré que dejarte"

"si quieres hacer algo por mi, piérdete en el viento, como un soplo de aliento… solo a ella deja…a la que mi corazón aqueja"

"entiendo tu frustración querido niño"

"no entiendes ni siquiera lo que te digo"

"como entender palabras sueltas…solo vas cuchichiando frases incompletas"

"solo aléjate de Ella… de mi amor, de mi amada estrella, y olvidare mi rencor"

"si tan solo supiera de quien hablas, podría entender tus palabras"

"pero como es posible que lo ignores, si ella es…"

"bueno chicos-anunciaba la profesora- se acabo el tiempo, es hora de que cambien de pareja, pero antes no olviden que para mañana quiero una composición, no importa el tema, que sea corta, la pasaran a recitar, ok?...continúen"

Arnold no espero mas…con un salto llego al lugar de su amada, tomo asiento justo al frente, donde ella pudiera verlo cómodamente…pero ella no le tomo importancia…seguía con su barbilla recargada en su mano…mirándolo con indiferencia…tal y como lo había hecho con el compañero anterior

"hola Helga"

"hmpf"

"sabes desde hace tiempo quería platicar contigo, y no pero me resultaba complicado, -al no ver reacción de la chica- porque me das este castigo, acaso ya no soy tu ser amado"

"mmm" no había nada, ni una palabra, ni una expresión, solo lo escuchaba sin mucha atención dios ya estoy rimando hasta las acciones o.0 

"Helga por favor, perdóname y olvida ese rencor…era tan solo un niño que no entendia el verdadero cariño…Helga soy yo, Arnold, ¿es que el tiempo te hizo olvidar, ¿o…o es tan solo que no quieres recordar?"

"hmpf"

"contéstame, dilo que sea, al menos insúltame…dime una palabra, porque la indiferencia es macabra…"

"aja" seguía sin poner atención

"es acaso ese chico…el que se sienta a tu lado…es el que te ha ilusionado…o acaso…te ha enamorado…se muy bien que el tiempo ah pasado, pero…pero mi amor contigo siempre se ha quedado, no me digas que lo nuestro esta olvidado"

"que quieres que te diga?"

"yo…yo…yo no espero tu llamada, pero me despierto en cada madrugada…entiendo si la herida no se ha curado, pero vamos eso ya quedo en el pasado" tratando de sonreír

Sin embargo ella levanta una ceja y lo ve con un poco de enojo, niega con la cabeza…mira su reloj y comienza a recoger sus útiles…

"por favor no me ignores, no me dejes, no soportaría que me abandones"

"abandones?"

"Helga"-tomándola de la mano, ella mira con extrañeza el gesto…"por favor Helga…espera…tan solo dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas? Y yo tratare de cumplir eso que anhelas

bufa "¿Qué deseo, ja- risa sarcástica"

"no te rías de mi intención, que lo digo con toda mi devoción"

-se pone de pie…jalando consigo su mochila, pero es detenida por Arnold…"por favor Helga…solo dame una oportunidad, una sola para buscar tu felicidad" todo el salón estaba a la expectativa de aquella conmovedora escena…

"¿Qué que deseo?- colocándose su mochila al hombro- ¿Qué deseo?...-mirándolo al pequeño chico con ojos mas fríos que el propio Hielo- Deseo un amor, el verdadero amor…ridículo, inoportuno, insaciable, incontenible, y no esta aquí, no esta en esta habitación, no en este cuarto, no en este Salón…no esta con tigo, y te aseguro que no lo encontraras conmigo" después de so, salio como sin nasa del salón, todos en silencio, lo había rechazado de la forma mas vil, Arnold estaba sentado con la mano estirada como tratando de alcanzar a su alma, que había salido de esta habitación

"lo siento chico" una mano en su hombro lo hizo reaccionar…

"Paul" lo miraba con furia, cosa que paso indiferente al pelirrojo _'todo es tu culpa…maldito…irte es lo mejo, porque en estos momentos mi imaginación podría desearte algo que es mucho peor'_

salía del salón y se dirigía al general…donde aun faltaba una clase por tomar…encontró a su amigo Herald…

"hey…hermano, que te paso?"

"lo intente en serio lo intente, pero ahora hasta su mirada tiene otro color…yo te aseguro que antes todo se sentía mejor"

"como?"

"con todo el alboroto de la gente y las bromas que solía hacer…con todo y todo…me siento solo, pero no creo que se vaya a componer"

"saliste poeta eh?" dando un golosito en la espalda tratado de animarlo, vamos, termino la clase sin mas, la mirada perdida del chico de cabellos alborotados dejaba mucho que pensar para todos…pero tenían sus propio asuntos como para preocuparse de eso recuerden a los adolescentes solo les preocupa lo que ellos mismos hagan …el día se tornaba gris…y no solo por la depreción del cabeza de balon, sino por el pronostico de lluvia- "vamos hermano…es mejor apresurarnos en el autobús" suben y llegan a casa justo antes de que comienze a llover…

"bien…-llegando a su cuarto y aventando sus cosas- así que una composición…claro que podre…pero no me saco de la mente lo que dijo esa chica"

Flash Back

"así que te venció eh? Decía la chica castaña, estaba recargada a un lado de la puerta del Taller

"si" decía desanimado

"NO!" mirándolo con furia

"¿Qué?" muy sorprendido

"no te gano…no te venció…tu te venciste…así que pelea…si ella quiere eso…tu se lo das…aunque tu vida se valla en eso"

"pero yo no se como…"

"quien demonios crees que soy…un genio de la lámpara…un mago…NO…entiende en tu cerebrito…obtén lo que quieres, y no pongas excusas" caminaba en dirección contraria a la de Arnold

"así como tu lo estas haciendo?" asiéndola girar para mirarlo

"exacto…recuperare lo que es mió…así que tu has lo tuyo, y no me fastidies"

"eh chica- gritaba y la alcanzaba-fue tu idea, verdad?...lo de las rimas"

"si…algún problema…te ayude no es así?...ya diste el primer paso…el camino esta abierto…no lo desperdicies…y no me digas chica soy Helen…pero si lo mencionas tendremos los dos muchos problemas"

"bien"

"ahora…esa composición,…será fácil…has lo que hiciste hoy…y destruye los obstáculos...las barreras…y descubre los secretos"

"secretos" cuando termino de analizar esas palabras ya estaba muy lejos para alcanzarla

FLASH BACK END

El otro día había llegado demasiado rápido… "es todo lo que pude hacer espero que sea suficiente…son tan solo unas líneas pero…pero es todo lo que siento…no tengo mas…"

En la escuela llegaban los alumnos al taller, todos expectantes para poder escuchar a los prodigios Paul, y aun mas a Helga…todos habían llegado temprano,

"cuando veo en el agua esas oscuras sombras, dejando remolinos como mi señal, el agua esconde cosas que a veces no se nombran, igual que vieja barca las voy…solo dejando atrás…el viento hace figuras, como artífice peinando la ondúlate superficie, la costre que ha dormido un sueño del que no va despertar veo a las aves que jamás alzaron vuelo, y no fue el sol quien conquisto este cielo ¿en donde estas…dime donde estas?

Me acostumbre a este sitio y su silencio porque con ella aquí he aprendido amar…yo la dejaba con sus pensamiento y me entretenía mirándole volar…antes soñaba que iría a muchos lados, pero solo no dan ganas de viajar…el camino que se abrió a mi paso se vuelve a cerrar, la vida esconde cada cosa, que a veces se me olvida que es lo que vine a buscar. ¿Dime en donde estas? ¿En donde estas?...bueno –Decía Paul- esto lo escribi anoche…pero la verdad me parecio un poco burdo, por lo que suplico perdonen mi insitencia por querer continuar…solo unas palabras dire para tratar de atinar…y pidiendo de antemano perdon por lo malo que soy para improvisar

"cuando te conocí, aquella tarde, fuiste para mi indiferente, pero al pasar del tiempo ya no pude apartarte e mi mente…algo que creí pasajero, no lo he podido olvidar, pero me la paso pensando ¿Dónde estarás, yo no he podido olvidarte, ni como poder hacerlo, solo quiero que me recuerdes este amor pasajero…no Amor ¿Por qué paso esto?...no lo se… Ahora quiero que sepas, todo lo que te ame, para que un día recuerdes, que siempre te recordare"

– con una mano en el pecho termina…y una ligera reverencia esconde con su cabello sus llorosos ojos los aplausos comienzan y el sigue sonriendo, pero con suma melancolía..Llega a su lugar Helga lo mira con ternura y le dice unas palabras inaudibles para Arnold el cual se tensa de celos

"Arnold…Arnold…ARNOLD"

"EH –reaccionando.- ¿Qué?"

"deseas pasar?"

"eh…si…solo que es muy corto, lo siento"- parándose al centro del salón

"esta bien…no importa la extensión"

-aclarándose la garganta y viendo directamente a Helga "Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo…ya no puedo continuar espiando día y noche tu llegar adivinando…ya no se con que inocente excusa parar por tu casa, ya me quedan tan pocos caminos, que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo y aunque parecerte un desatino…no quisiera yo morir sin tener algo con tigo"

de nuevo aplausos y la mirada seria de parte de su amor…no entendía pero lo había logrado, no era mucho pero lo hizo, expreso lo que sentía…y ahora era el turno de ella, todo lo que dijera podría definir muchas cosas…el silencio, ni una respiración…

Helga se pone de pie, sin papel sin escrito, al centro y con los ojos cerrados…"extraño…recuerdo…por ti…amiga"

Esto ultimo dejo helado a Arnold…no era para el…acaso no era para el…

Cómo duele

el mirar hacia atrás y recordar nuestro ayer,

el evocar los momentos de gozo

y de amor que tuvimos.

Tú no estás más a mi lado

Y siento como el dolor y la angustia

Aumentan mi desolación.

Si supieras cuanto sufrimiento me causó el verte

partir, cuando eras todo para mí.

Me duele el saber que me olvidaste.

Y me hiere cuando pasas a mi lado con indiferencia

Sin tan siquiera volverme a ver.

Dicen que no debo llorar

Si supieras, que desde que te marchaste

Cada día te lloro un poco más.

¡Olvídala, me aconsejan.

Pero no puedo,

No encuentro las fuerzas para dejarte ir

¡Te necesito, mi amor

para salir de esta soledad que me mata

------

Amargura y Tristeza

Siento al verte con él

Al ver como te toma de la mano,

te dice palabras de amor al oído y te roba una sonrisa

Esa sonrisa que era solo mía.

Quizá, deba escuchar el consejo,

y lo mejor sea olvidar.

Tal vez ,con el pasar de los años logre ahogar esta pena

que me tortura y te pueda recordar con una sonrisa

**Pero mientras eso sucede**

**Seguiré mi camino…,**

**camino hacia el ocaso de mi vida.1**

Todo silencio

"Helga"

"hmpf"

"ese lo dedicas a alguien es especial?"

"si…a el…a…Paul"

"¿Cómo?" –Arnold Quedo muerto, sintió como los pedazos de su corazón caían poco a poco…dejándolo solo en desolación….

**Nota de la autora: 1**. si bueno primero que nada gracias a **Johnny Brenes**….de quien es este ultimo poema…titulado ** como duele, ** pueden encontrarlo con el name de **johnn23…** en verdad todo lo que escribe es genial…gracias por dejarme utilizarlo…es maravilloso… y bueno espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, hice lo que me pidieron…así que ya saben…lo que pidan se hace…así que gracias a CUERVO DE LUZ: y espero que te guste este también; _Sailor Angel7:_ perdona la tardanza pero aquí esta, que dices con mas dudas cada vez' eso espero; _BB-chan:_ pues gracias y le sigo; _sallly_ pues gracias…y bueno aquí esta una probadita de lo que hará…que tal?; _Persefone Atenea Black__, pues_ aquí esta la actualización,…espero no haber tardado demasiado…gracias, y también que tal, va mas o menos como pensabas?; _Claudy SGS:_ pues aquí esta y gracias… dime tus dudas y las aclaramos; _AoshMi SeshLin_; pues aquí esta que tal?...gracias, fue lo mas rápido que pude…gomen; _bishojo-scm_; hola y pues si si si si y si…se que los deje mucho tiempo pero bueno al publico lo que pida…eso quería eso paso…trabajo con ella y no lo pelo, pero que dices, espero que te aya gustado…aquí esta; _YAGAMI DARK_; aquí esta la pequeña platica de los chicos que tal…espero que te gustara…_Leuke: _hámster…que bueno que te gustara…espero que continúes leyendo…nos vemos ok…y recuerden que al publico lo que pida, así que…

No olviden dejar su reviews que eso se hará…cuidense…y gracias

el una epoca de catillos y reyes, el amor encontro su camino en las manos de un pobre pianista, y en los ojos de sus principe


	5. Malentendido

**Secretos de Amor**

**La serie no me pertenece…por que si lo fuera; muchas cosas pasarían**

"…" lo que se escucha

'…' _pensamientos_

_Cursiva: conversación del otro lado de la línea de teléfono_

… mis intervenciones

-…- aclaración de movimiento (generalmente dentro de las conversaciones)

**Cap 4; Malentendido **

Después el poema de Helga…Todo silencio

"Helga"

"hmpf"

"ese lo dedicas a alguien es especial?" preguntaba a profesora

"si…a el…a…Paul" lo miraba con ternura y caminaba hasta su lugar

"¿Cómo?" –Arnold Quedo muerto, sintió como los pedazos de su corazón caían poco a poco…dejándolo solo en desolación…. Su miraba estaba clavada en su banca, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero…pero algo las detuvo… _'a pesar de que se lo dedico a el, no me siento mal_' la curiosidad lo embargo y miro a su lado a su enemigo jurado, al ladrón de su amor…a "Paul?" miraba al chico pero este no tenia su clásica sonrisa , su mirada estaba clavada en la banca, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, y apretaba los labios, '_¿será furia… será desilusión por el poema…que le pasa?'_

la gente pasaba a declamar, pero ellos tres seguían en silencio,sin moverse. Arnold trataba de descifrar la cara de Paul pero no podía.

"muy buen trabajo chicos, a petición de todos mañana comenzaremos a leer algo de oscurantismo…pasen un buen día, hasta luego"

Termino la clase, ni tiempo le dio a Arnold para llamar al chico para disculparse por su comportamiento, este tomo a Helga de la mano y literalmente la arrastro detrás de el hasta el patio, nadie se esperaba esta reacción y menos el cabeza de balón, que después de tomar torpemente sus cosas salio tras ellos

"cálmate tarado" le contesta a chica contra la que había chocado al salir del salón

"quítate del camino" gritaba y seguía corriendo pero después de unos pasos sin verlos giro para ver a la chica y disculparse "oye Helen lo siento no fue mi intensión ser tan rudo" se disculpaba

"eres un tarado…" seguía caminando la chica castaña si siquiera ponerle atención

"porque me insultas?" defendiéndola jalándola del brazo, haciéndola voltear

"porque lo eres, tenias la oportunidad de declararle tus sentimientos y lo jodiste, no mucho pero lo jodiste al fin" soltándose del agarre, y mirándolo con furia

"declararme…y como??? Como podía a ver hecho eso?" bajaba la mirada "a demás como sabes lo que paso, y aun mas porque me miras con tanto odio"

la chica continua caminando "por esto" extendiéndole un arrugado papel

_No te enojes conmigo, ven a la salón de literatura a escuchar la clase, te aseguro q no te esperas mi sorpresa, no faltes…HGP_

El chico termina de leer el papel, "que significa esto? Nos escuchaste? Estas son las iniciales de Helga?"

"una cruel broma, si, y si. Contestando en orden" decía la chica, y lo miraba con confusión, con enojo con tristeza "adiós, nos veremos después, ahora no se que hacer…pero parece que tendrán un trabajo en equipo trata de que ella sea tu compañera" decía esto sosteniéndose la cabeza y alejándose "te veré después o me siento muy bien"

el chico se quedo ahí petrificado durante un rato hasta que Geráld. llego a despertarlo  
"que te paso hermano, te vez terrible"

"ahora lo entiendo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaba…esa miada era igual a la de Paul, ellos dos deben de ser algo…eso es lo que ella quiere recuperar…y ese también es el camino para que yo consiga mi premio" reía como loco mientras caminaba en dirección a su salón ignorando por completo al amigo a su lado

el día había terminado, y salian del colegio, estaba lloviendo por lo que todos se encontraban abrigados bajo el techo de la parada del autobús, y algunos otros caminaban en pareja bajo un mismo paraguas. Arnold también esperaba el autobús, pero algo o sorprendió, el grito emocionado de algunas chicas, lo hicieron mirar

era Paul, sin su saco del uniforme, la camisa ligeramente desfajada, su mochila colgaba de su hombro derecho, caminaba lentamente bajo la lluvia con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida, o eso decían los demás, pero Arnold ya había visto dos veces esa mirada el día de hoy, estaba muy triste

'_no se porque pero me siento muy mal por verlo así'_ y sin mas explicaciones, salio corriendo a su encuentro, casi cayendo a sus pies por saltar un gran charco

"aHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaba al caer, pero fue detenido por el otro chico

"estas bien" lo ayudaba a incorporarse tratando de fingir una sonrisa

"no funciono" decía el pequeño al incorporarse aun sin mirarlo directo al rostro

"que?...que no funciono, y porque te estas mojando?" decía el otro un poco sorprendido por la acción del pequeño

"tu sonrisa…no funciono, no creo que sea real, no sabes fingir." Sonreía un poco dejando sorprendido al otro "ah y estoy corriendo bajo la lluvia porque se que alguien se enojaría mucho conmigo si dejo que te enfermes" guiñándole un ojo, pero esta ultima frase dejo peor al pelirrojo.

" a alguien…" su mirada se torno cristalina " lo siento Arnold pero tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana" y salía corriendo, sin dirección fija. Por lo que el cabeza de balón lo tuvo que seguir. Una calle después un desorientado pelirrojo estaba muy mojado y perdido

"así que necesitas ayuda" llegaba el pequeño a su espalda

"Arnold… si, lo siento, corrí sin pensar, pero no me siento muy bien, si me dices como llegar a la avenida central me ayudarías mucho" aun sin mirarlo

"si, claro que puedo, pero…ya te dije que no puedo dejar que te enfermes" jalándolo del brazo para llevarlo a su casa

"tu no entiendes…tu no sabes lo que me pasa…así que por favor ayudadme o déjame ir" safandose del agarre, y mirándolo con una furia confundida

"se que no entiendo lo que te pasa…pero también entiendo que estas muy triste por algo…estas triste por amor…esa misma mirada la hizo hoy He… una amiga…por eso lo se" '_espero que no piense que fue Helga o la habré cagado aun más'_

"yo…" el chico no sabia que decir, solo se dejo arrastrar hasta la casa de huéspedes, una vez en el cuarto de Arnold, este le ofreció ropa para cambiarse y un poco de chocolate caliente

aun de pie "gracias, no se porque lo haces pero gracias…ahora debo irme" tomando la bebida y dejadora en el escritorio, al igual que la ropa del pequeño

"no…tu debes de contarme cual es tu relación con Helga" sentándose en su cama

"mi relación???" decía en la puerta del cuarto tomando la perilla "es verdad lo que te digo mi amigo cabeza de balón…tu no sabes nada…ahora debo irme gracias por la ayuda"

el siguiente día llego totalmente normal, hasta que llego la hora de los talleres, Arnold estaba en su lugar y Helga también pero Paul no aparecía

llego la profesora "buenos días chicos, este es un nuevo día, y una nueva oportunidad, es hora de que leamos un poco mas…debemos criticar los escritos, están listos, bueno ahora les pasare una lista de libros propuestos pueden elegir el que mas les guste y lo tendrán que comentar, en un ensayo. –todos miraban expectantes la lista que les pasaban- ahora el trabajo será en equipos, no pueden ser equipo de alguien que no este presente ok…esto lo digo porque el compañero Paul esta enfermo y se ausentara un tiempo, así que el tendrá otra tarea, bueno es todo, a trabajar" esto dejo sorprendidos a uno cuantos

'_esta es mi oportunidad'_ sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Arnold literalmente salto hasta el asiento de Helga la cual se sorprendió un poco por la rapidez del chico

"o.0…que quieres?" Regresando a su compostura normal

"quiero, quiero que hagamos el trabajo juntos" dándole especial énfasis a esta ultima palabra, cosa que noto de inmediato la chica

"yo…" no dio tiempo de nada mas, la maestra los interrumpía

"veo que las parejas están listas, muy bien, pues seleccionen su libro favorito, y les explicare el procedimiento"

"pues parece que ya aceptaste…" le decía alegremente y con algo de sarcasmo el chico

"es un estupido trabajo…"

"quiero leer el del fénix y el tigre(1), por lo único que estoy dispuesto a negociar es si quieres el de blanco y negro (2), pero no hay mas discusión" sentenciaba el chico, pasándole la hoja de los libros a su amada, que tenia una cara de sorpresa por los conocimientos del chico o.0

"me da igual, ya leí los dos, pero el segundo no esta terminado, bueno no toda la colección" tratando de contener la alegría pro que el se interesara en su pasión

"tampoco el primero, pero solo debemos leer un tomo puede ser el que sea…"

"ya dije, me da igual" pero no podía ocultar su sonrisa

Después de la explicación de la profesora, salieron temprano por lo que Arnold tuvo que ir a la biblioteca para conseguir el libro. Y todo el camino iba recordando las palabras…las primeras dirigidas a el por su amada

flash back

"pueden irse, y buena suerte" decía la maestra al despedirse

"oye" salían esas aun dulces palabras de la boca de Helga, o al menos así las escucho el chico al que iban dirigidas

"si dime" tratando de aparentar sin mucho éxito su tremenda emoción

"como sabias que libros leer, esos son los mejores y al mismo tiempo unos de los mas complicados, como es que tu sabias de su contenido, es mas de su existencia" con ojos que ligeramente denotaba orgullo, felicidad, tranquilidad, y mucha emocion

"por recomendación de una gran amiga" decía sonriendo con sinceridad, pero la expresión de Helga no fue de indiferencia, lo que lo hizo sonreír mas aun

"una amiga…?" tratando de ocultar ese ápice de enojo que se asomo por un segundo en los ojos que tanto añoraba, segundo que le dio a Arno un respiro de esa tan anhelada esperanza

"si…y ahora debo ir a verla" girando y dejando confundida a su amor

flash back end

llegaba a la enorme biblioteca, subía a tercer piso, donde se encontró leyendo a su amiga

"hey Helen" decía con mucho animo pero aun nivel adecuado de biblioteca

"parece que te fue bien" sin despegar los ojos del libro

"así fue…Paul no fue por lo que soy pareja de Helga y le propuse el libro que me dijiste, y se sorprendió mucho de que supiera de que se trataban, agradezco la sinopsis, y ahora estoy feliz porque ella me hablo y… -al fin miraba como la chica estaba petrificada con la mirada congelada. "¿Estas bien…Helen…te sientes mal?" tocándola ocasionadote un sobresalto por lo que el libro se cayo haciendo un fuerte ruido

"dijiste que Paul no fue…eso quiere decir, que esta mal…quizás enfermo…y yo…yo aquí…sin poder hacer nada…el….demonios…ella…tendrá…rayos…el camino libre…" presionando los puños y caminado a la salida

"oye espera, necesitare tu ayuda" pero fue tarde ella ya había desaparecido, pero no lo dejo del todo abandonado, el libro que leía era el del fénix y el tigre, el mismo que debía leer "gracias"

había pasado el fin de semana, "durante dos semanas no tendrían taller para que comenzaran a leer el libro" les había dicho su profesora cosa que se tomo muy en serio Arnold, nuevamente todo el tiempo fuera o entre de clases se la pasaba leyendo, después de todo tenia que ser equipo de Helga y debía estar a su altura, en todos los aspectos.

Una semana mas había pasado es el tiempo que se habían dado para leer al menos la mitad, cosa que no fue fácil para el chico al principio.

Iba caminando por el patio cuando se encontró con Paul, el chico antes animado estaba con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida, como la ultima vez que lo vio

"eh amigo que te pasa?" sujetándolo del hombro

"nada…es solo que…ella no…y yo creí que…eh…nada" y se despedía con una sonrisa fingida "debo ver a Helga nos vemos después"

esas ultimas palabras le dolieron a Arnold, pero no demasiado "a Helga…debería seguirlo?" se decía a el mismo pero al hacerlo en voz alta

"no debes seguir a nadie…debes terminar tu trabajo…" sentenciaba Helen llegando a su espalda

"vamos…ya termine un poco mas de la mitad del libro" mostrándole de el sitio donde se encontraba su separador

"has lo que quieras entonces –encogiéndose de hombros-…sabes que… -dándole la espalda. de ahora en adelante estas solo, ya no hay trato…de ahora en adelante tu no me conoces, porque yo haré lo mismo"

"no me puedes hacer esto…ahora mas que nunca te necesito…no me dejes…no se que haré sin ti…" suplicaba el chico a la chica que se iba sin remordimiento y sin mirar atrás

esto ultimo acto no paso desapercibido por los dos chicos que lentamente se acercaban a la escena, pero que solo escucharon la ultima suplica del cabeza de balón

"como se atreve" gritaba el chico, mientras la chica a su lado apretaba lo puños y los dientes, estaba tan enfadada, que no sabia como reaccionar… "vamonos Helga"

la mención de ese nombre hizo mirar al chico que solo vio como el pelirrojo con cara furioso tomaba a Helga de los hombros, y la guiaba hacia el otro patio, también veo como una lagrima corría por la mejilla de la chica, y al mirarlo a los ojos vio esa mirada de hace 4 años, esa ultima mirada que le dirigió antes de partir de su vida, la palabra para siempre se volvía a hacer presente

había cometido un error, era un malentendido, un terrible malentendido, pero esta vez ya no era un niño estupido, la buscaría y lo resolvería, no podía perderla de nuevo, no cuando estaba tan cerca de recuperarla

**nota de la autora: si perdón por la tardanza, lo lamento no saben cuanto, pero la inspiración no estaba muy feliz conmigo así que bueno…lo lamento y les dejo este capitulo y espero que no haya sido demasiado corto **

**dejen sus reviews como:**

**Sailor angel7** gracias niña...muchas gracia, y perdon pero esta vez me tarde mas, pero no los deje tan mal o si...espero que no te decepcione...y ya que habia una esperanza el pobre Arnold la jode de nuevo...asi que si te gusto verlo rogar...espera  
**cuervo de luz: **gracias eres muy amable...y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo  
**sailylaguardinadelosopalos:** o salily para los amigos, jejeje...espero que aun te queden algo de uñas y érdon pro tardarme tanto creo que son como 6 meses...lo lamento en serio... y gracias por tu apoyo  
johnn23: no porfavor, fue un honor para mi el que me dejaras usar uno de tus escritos, eres fantastico, y te lo seguire agraedciendo mucho  
**Cheesefair:** que si me gusta hacerlo sufrir...me encanta...y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo aprecio mucho tus palabras  
**Bishojo-scm **hola gracias...que bueno que te gusto y espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo, y perdon por la tardansa  
**tai HIWATARI **gracias...en verdad por tu apoyo...esperoq ue te siga gustando

**solo deben presionar el botoncito de go abajo a la izquierda.**

**el fénix y el tigre es un libro que creo Celen Marinaiden para su Historia "corazon de Roca" la cual es de mis favoritas, al igual que la autora…me encanta apoyarla…y su historia es margnifica…a perdon ya me extendi**

**es al nombre de una de mis historias ubicada en el siglo XIV, bueno alguien tiene que echarme porras o no**


	6. Sentimientos I

**Secretos de Amor**

**La serie no me pertenece…por que si lo fuera; muchas cosas pasarían**

"…" lo que se escucha

'…' pensamientos

_Cursiva: conversación del otro lado de la línea de teléfono_

… mis intervenciones

-…- aclaración de movimiento (generalmente dentro de las conversaciones)

**Cap. 6: Sentimientos I**

"no me puedes hacer esto…ahora mas que nunca te necesito…no me dejes…no se que haré sin ti…" suplicaba el chico a la chica que se iba sin remordimiento y sin mirar atrás 

esto ultimo acto no paso desapercibido por los dos chicos que lentamente se acercaban a la escena, pero que solo escucharon la ultima suplica del cabeza de balón

"como se atreve" gritaba el chico, mientras la chica a su lado apretaba lo puños y los dientes, estaba tan enfadada, que no sabia como reaccionar… "vamonos Helga"

la mención de ese nombre hizo mirar al chico que solo vio como el pelirrojo con cara furioso tomaba a Helga de los hombros, y la guiaba hacia el otro patio, también veo como una lagrima corría por la mejilla de la chica, y al mirarlo a los ojos vio esa mirada de hace 4 años, esa ultima mirada que le dirigió antes de partir de su vida, la palabra para siempre se volvía a hacer presente

había cometido un error, era un malentendido, un terrible malentendido, pero esta vez ya no era un niño estupido, la buscaría y lo resolvería, no podía perderla de nuevo, no cuando estaba tan cerca de recuperarla

la pregunta era¿cómo haría para resolver el problema?, pero en este momento aun tenia clases, así que tendría que asistir a ellas, y pensar en su nula vida amorosa a la salida

después de 3 horas más de tortura al fin salió de clases, aunque Gerald que ya lo dejaba libre para que terminara de leer, esta vez se acerco preocupado a su banca, ya que, a pesar de que las clases habían terminado hace unos minutos, Arnold no se movía, y parecía no tener intenciones de hacerlo

"hermano¿estas bien?" jalando una silla y sentándose en frente

"eh, ah si, claro, estoy bien, vamos, ya es hora de ir a casa" acomodando torpemente sus cosas

"vamos amigo, sabes que no es necesario mentirme a mi¿qué pasa?" siguiendo a si amigo por la escuela

"nada, creo que cometí un error y eso me puede costar muy caro"

"¿pues, qué paso? Otra vez Helga esta enojada"

"si, pero esta vez si tiene algo de razón en ello"

"y eso por qué?"

"pues...me escucharon suplicándole a Helen que no me dejara, que no me abandonara"

"¿escucharon?, o sea no nada más fue Helga"

"aja, también estaba Paul, ya te había dicho mis sospechas no, de que ese pelirrojo es lo que Helen quiere recuperar"

"no, pues no me habías dicho nada. Pero ¿por qué le dijiste eso a Helen?"

"porque estaba alterada y me dijo que ya no me ayudaría, y no podía permitir que me abandonara en un momento tan crucial como este, y más cuando ya detecte los puntos débiles de ese horrible sujeto"

"y ahora qué vas a hacer?"

"pelear...pelear como nunca lo hice, creo que ahora es mi turno, sólo espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte pare resistir la lucha, porque no será fácil, ni agradable, tendré que derrotar todos mis miedos y todos los fantasmas del pasado, y demostrarle a Helga que ya no soy el niño estupido de hace cuatro años, que siempre la quise, y que nunca la olvide"

"wow, amigo, si que estas entusiasmado"

"si Gerald, y es mejor que termine mis deberes, y planee la estrategia para la lucha, porque después de esta tarde te aseguro que las barreras son más altas y más afiladas"

paso un día más de escuela el viernes el día que debía entregarle los libros a Paul y lo haría, se había pasado toda la noche pensando en qué hacer, en qué decir, en tantas situaciones posibles que estaba completamente exhausto, pero preparado para casi todo lo que se le pudiera presentar, o eso pensaba

la hora del taller había llegado, técnicamente no tenían clase, pero debían presentar los avances logrados en la semana, todo iba normal, la gente entraba se sentaba, él en su asiento tratando de leer, pero todo era demasiado perfecto, el plan estaba en curso y no dejaría que nada se le saliera de las manos

unos segundos después mira por el rabillo del ojo que Paul entra solo al salón, se sienta a su lado, sin siquiera mirarlo, el continua metido en su libro, el pelirrojo mueve la cabeza en su dirección indeciso si moverse o no, temblando ligeramente. Arnold no tenia siquiera que mirar para saber que el chico quería enfrentarlo, pero que no estaba seguro, su mente aun jugaba con él, y eso era muy divertido para el rubio.

'_todo va conforme a lo planeado, ahora solo hay que esperar a que ella llegue'_ una disimulada sonrisa apareció en sus labios, aunque mínima, fue percibida por su vecino de asiento que ahora más que nunca estaba furioso, y se lo haría saber

"oye" dice el chico sorprendiendo al pequeño

mira con un poco de asombro que rápidamente trata de ocultar, respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos '_no, ahora no, aun no es momento, solo harás que adelante mi plan, espera, espera'_ mira de nuevo ahora fijo hacia los ojos azules del chico, que irradiaban furia, pero con un dejo de tristeza que ya había visto en los días pasados, y un toque de dolor que no noto antes

"si dime" trato de sonar lo mas natural posible sin obtener los resultados esperados, lo que lo tenso un poco

"tú..." sus puños se apretaron para contener el terrible sufrimiento, y Arnold lo sabia y se tenia que aprovechar de ello

"creo que esa chica te busca" miraba a la entrada posterior desviando la atención de su interlocutor dándole unos segundos mas para pensar

la mirada del otro se perdía en la multitud que cruzaba por afuera de sus salón "¿a quién demonios te refieres?" regresando su mirada, ahora con un humor peor que al inicio

Arnold casi ríe al ver su expresión, logro exactamente lo que quería y a pesar del momento tendría que poner a prueba su hipótesis

"supongo que se fue cuando la note" regresando su mirada al libro, pero sin girarse para tener completa visión del chico

"¿y quién era, sí es que al menos puedes describirla?" trataba de descubrir la notoria mentira del chico

"claro, una chica alta delgada, de cabello castaño un poco rojizo, ojos café claro, piel blanca y semblante en extremo serio, descripción precisa, ya sabes de quién hablo, no es así, es fácil notar a una mujer como esa" mira como la faz del chico se torna pálida, más de lo acostumbrado, con ese dolor que había observado días antes, bajaba la cabeza y regresaba a su posición en su escritorio, su mirada confusa totalmente perdida, revolvía sus cabellos tratando de alejar las ideas.

'_si, lo suponía, así que Helen y este tal Paul tenían una relación, la hipótesis es aceptada, quizás fui algo cruel, mmm no, él lo fue conmigo primero, que aprenda lo que se siente. Y ahora el paso dos de la operación, esta la parte difícil'_

después de unos minutos más Helga entra como siempre, coloca su mochila en el escritorio, y nota de inmediato el estado de animo de su _amigo_, aun así no puede dejar de mirar a Arnold con desprecio, el aludido nota de inmediato la mirada despectiva y al contrario de lo que él mismo esperaba sonríe libre y abiertamente, lo que desconcierta mucho a la chica dejándola completamente fría.

la profesora llega justo a tiempo, Arnold deja su intento de lectura, y aun manteniendo esa sonrisa que no podía ocultar, trata de poner atención, pero su mente nuevamente juega con él

'_cálmate, deja de sonreír, lo echaras todo a perder, cálmate,'_- decía una parte de su mente,

mientras la otra le contestaba- _'cómo quieres que me calme, cómo lo haré?, acaso no has visto, todo es tan perfecto que me asusta, no pude evitar sonreír y hasta eso parece que acelero el plan es perfecto, ahora solo tengo que continuar con esta farsa, y todo saldrá a la luz, lo lograre'_

la profesora hablaba y hablaba el simplemente seguía peleando con su subconsciente, hasta que la chica frente a el, lo despierta de su sueño agitando su banca con el brazo

"Arnold te estoy llamando" la profesora ya un poco alterada lo llamaba nuevamente

"lo lamento profesora, no sucederá de nuevo" sonreía aun más, _'esto es simplemente perfecto'_

"bien, ahora dime¿cómo van con su proyecto en equipo?"

"oh, muy bien profesora, es todo un placer el trabajar con mi antigua compañera, siempre agradezco que me ilumine con su talento literario y que me deslumbre con su belleza, debo decir profesora que este trabajo es tan importante para mi, que me he esforzado, pasado noches sin dormir para estar a la altura de su talento"

la clase se quedo muda ante la declaración, y más a un la chica, que no tenia idea de lo que decía, ellos iban terriblemente mal con ese trabajo, aunque ya lo estaba leyendo el chico y ella era, bueno pues ella, no habían discutido ni una sola vez el dichoso libro, en otras palabras, estaba totalmente fuera de si, no sabia que hacer

"me alegra que este equipo funcionara, me tenia algo preocupada considerando que..."

"oh pero profesora"- Interrumpía el chico nuevamente- "yo le he dicho que el trabajo va bien, y que es un placer estar a su lado, sin embargo yo jamás mencione que el equipo funcionara, por el contrario... y es por eso que le solicito que me deje hacer el trabajo solo, o que me asigne otro proyecto"

el salón se quedo completamente en silencio, el chico seguía sonriendo con naturalidad mientras Helga simplemente no se movía, sus ojos eran gigantes no tenia idea de que pasaba, estaba demasiado confundida, clavo su mirada en el escritorio para poder calmar sus ideas que ya corrían demasiado rápido como para comprenderlas

"este..." la profesora retomo la palabra, pero aun no sabia que hacer, muchos se separaban de los grupos por no poder reconciliar las ideas, pero nadie lo había dicho con tanta seguridad y felicidad, si esa era la palabra, nadie le había dicho con tanta alegría que quería separar la pareja "pues si, si ya no están de acuerdo, puedo asignarte solo, pero al ser nuevo tendré que pensar un poco tu nuevo trabajo, claro su Helga esta de acuerdo"

miraba a la chica que la ignoraba por completo, Arnold seguía de pie, mirando a la rubia, riendo aun más

"pero señorita, si fue ella la de la idea" remarcaba el chico, mirándola calculadoramente

"pues si es así, no tengo inconveniente, te asignare tu nuevo trabajo el lunes, continuemos con los demás equipos"

"muy bien señorita" toma asiento y retoma su libro, lo abre, esa sonrisa que hace unos segundos resplandecía, ahora se apagaba como una llama a punto de extinguirse, por un segundo tuvo que dejar el libro, apretó los ojos, respiro profundamente tratando de aplastar ese sentimiento que se esforzaba en salir. Unos minutos mas pasaron, minutos que para los chicos del fondo parecían interminables. Era tal la presión en el pecho que hasta olvido ponerle atención al equipo del pelirrojo, pero no debía descuidar sus reacciones, ya que si lo hacia a operación completa podía arruinarse

"bueno eso es todo por ahora, sigan leyendo, Arnold, el lunes te asignaré una nueva actividad. Buen fin de semana"

al escuchar su nombre supo que era el momento, _'ya es hora, no debo fallar, o todo se arruinara, resiste, tan sólo resiste unos momento más'_ nuevamente respira, toma su mochila y la presiona contra su pecho tratando de esfumar esa opresión que se resiste a abandonarlo

sacude un poco su cabeza -_'listo o no, allá voy'_- se pone de pie, mira a los dos chicos que acomodan sus cosas lentamente

se acerca hasta el asiento del pelirrojo, y coloca un par de libros en su escritorio "he _amigo_, gracias por prestármelos, eres mi salvavidas, como quedamos te los devuelvo, nos vemos" sonríe nuevamente ante la confusión de los otros dos, pero antes de que reaccionen él sale del salón

"Arnold espera..." la voz de la chica se escucha claramente, él apenas había dado un par de pasos fuera del aula, era seguro que la escuchara, pero no se detuvo, no podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo

llega tarde a su salón, totalmente desanimado, respirando con dificultad como si hubiera corrido

"hey hermano cálmate, parece que te dará un ataque" decía Gerald en voz baja, mientras el profesor de matemáticas trataba de traumar a Harold con un problema

"eso quisiera, que me diera un ataque" tirandose sobre el asiento

las clases terminaron, sentía que su cabeza explotaría, había dejado a sus amigos, con el pretexto que tenia que leer, espero en la salida durante casi una hora, hasta que la vio, iba caminado muy lentamente con la mirada perdida en el horizonte

"Helen" gritaba él mientras se acercaba a la chica

ella lo mira con desdén "déjame" y sigue caminando, él la sigue

"pero como quieres que haga eso, después de que mi único amor me odia por tu culpa, no, es inaceptable el dejarte...al menos hasta que lleguemos a un trato, yo te ayudo y tu me ayudas, y todos felices"

"felices dices?...ja, buen uso del sarcasmo y la ironía, ahora déjame en paz"

"sé que entre tú y Paul hubo algo, y que él aun te quiere, así que ayúdame y te devolveré eso que tanto anhelas"

"tú no sabes nada niño, te estas metiendo en terrenos ásperos"

"ásperos, he vivido cuatro años de sufrimiento, no he hables de caminos ásperos" corregía el chico causando una sonrisa sarcástica de la chica

"que lindo, crees haber vivido el sufrimiento, has intentado amar a alguien, sentir la necesidad de romper tu pared para representar el dolor que sientes por dentro, solo para aprender a amar algo que no puedes, te has entregado por un amor que no mereces, o te has alejado con pena y dolor y aún así con la frente en alto sin llorar, para que él sea feliz a pesar de tu dolor, empeñarte en ser alguien que no eres, sufrir por el recuerdo, vivir cada día de los remordimientos, sentir que desfalleces de rabia e impotencia, gritar en silencio, desear lo prohibido, desear ser algo no perfecto. No, tú no sabes nada de asperezas, sólo esperas que tu noviecita vuelva a tus débiles brazos, no sabes nada de lo que anhelo, así que déjame en paz"

'_esa reacción no me la esperaba'_ se quedo por unos segundos en su lugar reflexionado las palabras, al reaccionar, corrió tras la chica para darle alcance

"no, quizás tengas razón, no sé que anhelas, ni quien eres o deseas, o que tan doloroso es el camino, pero no permitiré que ella se aleje de mi sólo porque nuevamente fui un cobarde, entiendes, ahora tienes la opción ayúdame y sacar lo bueno que puedas de ello, o no me ayudes y sigue sufriendo. Pero te diré algo, mi camino me ha enseñado que -amar a alguien como no esta permitido, simplemente porque lo quieres, sin importar sus defectos, o los míos, y que esa persona te ame es lo más maravilloso que la vida te puede dar"

"ja, vez a lo que me refiero, vives de ilusiones, aún no sabes nada" sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, mira al cielo "lloverá pronto, sabes por qué me gusta tanto caminar bajo la lluvia, porque nadie nota que estoy llorando, será mejor que te dirijas a tu casa y comiences a escribir parece que te pedirán improvisar el lunes" y sigue su camino después de golpear levemente al chico

"gracias, debí decirlo antes de que se fuera, pero aun no comprendo lo que me dijo, bueno no importa, así que improvisar, bien...tengo el fin de semana para improvisar" caminaba de regreso, al llegar al casa mete la mano para sacar su llave, y encuentra un papel

"cuanto tiempo perdido, amor de aquellos tiempos cuanto anhelo que estés aquí" decía el papel

"así que al final ya habías planeado todo esto, creo que estas un paso delante de mi" entra a su casa justo a tiempo antes de que comience a llover"

al fin el día había llegado, el lunes, los chicos habían tenido dos días para pensar en lo que sucedió aquélla mañana de viernes y prepararse, sólo esperaba que él también estuviera preparado

el taller estaba a punto de comenzar, todos en sus asientos, el rubio solo esperaba lo inevitable

todos llegaron la tensión se podía cortar con tijeras "Arnold, lo analice el fin de semana, y he decidido que dado que es la primera vez que tomas un taller de esta naturaleza, será los más apropiado que agilicemos tu mente, aún así tienes que terminar el libro, y comentarlo al final, dando una ligera reseña, supongo que será sencillo, pero durante esta semana que queda recitaras improvisaciones, de algunas líneas, no espero que lo hagas a la primera como lo haría Paul o Helga, pero iras mejorando, la siguiente semana tú darás la reseña como marco del debate"

"si profesora" él ya lo sabia, exceptuando lo del libro, pero eso ya lo haría después, lo importante era demostrar de lo que estaba hecho –_'así que cree que me sorprendió, pues le tengo noticias profesora'_

"bien deseas pasar de una vez a recitarnos algo" decía la profesora

"un momento profesora, yo deseo mostrarle al chico como es que se improvisan algunas líneas" el pelirrojo se había adelantado al centro

'_sabia que lo harían, sólo que no sabia quien de los dos, que bueno que fuiste tú, ahora muéstrame gran maestro, como derrumbarte'_

la tensión aumentaba, Arnold en ningún momento había mirando a Helga y su vista era fija en el chico al frente

" estoy aquí solo, bajo la exquisita debilidad de tu cuerpo, aun así tú no me das nada, me mientes en la cara, no quiero mirar, siento que eres todo, tomas mi mano y me siento vivo, miénteme pero dime que me quieres, miénteme, pero permíteme vivir, déjame seguir imaginando, no me saques de mi ilusión, aunque sea mentira permíteme estar a tu lado"

"muy bien Paul, te felicito, ahora es el turno de Arnold" el choque de las miradas podría haber destruido todo el salón, y el rubio comenzo con los ojos cerrados

"¿existe diferencia entre el amor y encadenar el alma?

Yo te amo de una manera inexplicable, de un modo contradictorio, te amo con el mundo que no entiendo, con la ambivalencia de mi alma y la incoherencia de mis acto. Te amo sin reflexionar, por instinto, por impulso, irracionalmente; No tengo argumentos lógicos ni siquiera improvisados de por qué te amo; te amo con un corazón que no razona y con una cabeza que no coordina, tú has mejorado lo peor de mi, y sin embargo aún no quieres admitir que existo para ti como algo más que una persona en el mundo"

Todos estaban sorprendidos, nadie se espero eso...el chico regresa a su lugar, y comienza a anotar sin prestarle atención a lo que sucede alrededor

"muy bien hecho Arnold, te felicito, un gran aplauso a su compañero-después de un momento el silencio regresaba, el rubio esperaba la pregunta- Arnold, alguien te inspiro esta improvisación, o se la dedicas a alguien?"

ahí estaba, sabia que lo haría, ahora tendría que contestar, cerro los ojos para tratar de no distraerse "si... me la inspiro una amiga, que en estos momentos me esta escuchando, pero no se la dedico a ella, no, por el contrario, y a pesar de lo que piensen, no es del salón, y a la persona a quien va dirigida es alguien muy especial" mirando por un segundo a Helga

"pues te felicito, ya quiero ver que es lo que haces los demás días"

la clase continua, sin Arnold que después de la felicitación había salido, después de todo no tenia ninguna necesidad de seguir en aquel salón, o eso era lo que debían pensar

"buen trabajo chico" decía una voz tras él

"gracias tú me inspiraste" girando a ver a la chica que le llamaba

"lo sé soy genial" ahora esperemos que mejores, se despedía con una nueva palmada en la espalda

la conversación había sido observada por una chica rubia que no podía entender la palabras de los otros dos

el chico mira el papel, nuevamente sólo una frase,

_para el viernes- duele porque fuiste todo lo que desee un día_-

había llegado el ultimo día, Arnold se había ganado a pulso su lugar en ese taller, cada día mejoraba con sus interpretaciones, pero ese día ocurriría algo fuera dl plan

"bueno chicos hoy haremos algo un poco inesperado, aquí esta una de mis mejores alumnas, y vino a petición mía, casi ruego, para que nos recitara algo"

algunos de los presentes sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espina, ese movimiento estaba totalmente fuera del plan y lo podía arruinar, pero algo tendría que hacer para solucionarlo, no era momento de entrar en pánico

"Helen, adelante, al centro, ya sabes la rutina, sé que no tienes mucho tiempo así que cuando desees" tal y como lo suponían, con paso firme pero lento, entraba al salón esa chica a la que varios conocían. Ojos cerrados, sin ver al publico, comenzó la declamación

"ni un momento eh dejado de adorarte, dime qué es lo que esta pasando, te olvidaste de mi, de lo que vivimos, el camino que recorrimos juntos de la mano, ese recorrido duro incomodo y lleno de dolor y amargura. El hoy nos gano, si me abrazas ahora me congelo, te diré, que esta vez, el último beso lo daré yo, guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos, sólo esperare un momento, sólo dime que me mintieron, que este amor jamás sucedió, que lo nuestro jamás pasó, aun tienes mi vida, por culpa de este corazón que no te olvida.

Aun así, espero curarme de ti en unos días, necesito tiempo, abstinencia, soledad, las mejores palabras de amor son aquellas que se dicen en silencio entre dos personas que se aman, te doy todo mi amor pasado y futuro, has con el lo que quieras, guárdalo, acarícialo, tiralo a la basura, no sirve es cierto

Pero eh comprendido que amar significa seguridad, uno aprende a construir todos los caminos del amor, porque el futuro es tan incierto, si es demasiado hasta el calor del sol quema, uno aprende que realmente puede aguantar, que es fuerte, que puede resistir y aprende y aprende y con cada día uno aprende a ser mejor.

cuanto tiempo perdido, amor de aquellos tiempos cuanto anhelo perdido" el completo silencio exceptuando una agitada respiración, que no es de ella

así termina, hace una reverencia, se dispone a retirarse se dirige a la salida

"espera!!!!" se escucha la voz de un chico

ella se detiene por un segundo, pero su voluntad es mayor y continua su camino, sale presurosa, seguida por un pelirrojo chico perdiéndose en el pasillo

"bueno Arnold es tu turno, --dándole nula importancia a los acontecimientos—es el ultimo día te deseamos suerte"

el chico se para al frente aun mirando la salida tratando de observar algún rastro de su amiga, pero nada, así que respira profundo y comienza

"miedo, temblor de mi en mi cuerpo, terror inmóvil, es la felicidad que ya esta cerca, la desmedida alegría, se acerca aceleradamente y tarda todavía en llegar, ella tan baga en indecisa antes, me ha dicho voy, soy ya su destinada presa, me siento como el arco siente a la flecha que se avecina, sólo me queda esperar indiferente, siempre se debe esperar a la dicha con los ojos terriblemente abiertos, me estremece porque viene derecha a mi, este pecho eligió para romperse en el, soy yo no hay duda, viene a luchar su lucha en mi, veo su doble rostro, las dos mitades fieras enfrentadas, su gran dolor de la unidad que sueña, miro y espero, me entregare por completo, mientras un diamante rueda tibio por mi mejilla."

Los rubios se observan inmóviles, con profundidad, como nunca lo habían hecho, descubriendo su alma, sus sentimientos, el chico se acerca lento y calmado, sin perder nunca el contacto, hasta que...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un grito a la lejanía los sorprende, todos corren al ventanal, ahí a la mitad del patio se encuentran tirados los pelirrojos, sin esperar los rubios corren a su lado

Helga llega a una lado de Paul lo toma en sus brazos, esta muy débil a penas y respira, la ayuda del campus llega de inmediato, Arnold esta a un lado de Helen, que trata de incorporarse, sin mucho éxito

"debes ayudarlo- respirando con dificultad, jala a Helga- él es todo para mi, aunque tú seas todo para él" las palabras de la chica resuenan en los oídos de Arnold, y siente cada vez más oprimido su pecho con cada asentimiento que da la rubia, antes de que Helen desfalleciera por completo.

"yo cuidare de ti, mi querido Paul"

crash, el corazón de Arnold se hizo pedazos, ni el tiempo ni el espacio se movieron, todo se congelo, sintió como poco a poco perdía su fuerza, sintió como con cada respiro se clavaban más cuchillas en su garganta, y caían plomos en su pecho, sentía que moriría en cualquier momento y no haría nada por evitarlo

se habían llevado a los chicos al hospital, Paul había sufrido un desmayo al igual que la chica, por alguna impresión fuerte, y que no podían explicar

La rutina en la escuela era la misma, los profesores les habían permitido faltar a los pelirrojos y a los rubios, para que les ayudaran a los primeros con sus deberes

"y bien chico. ¿qué es esta vez?" le decía la chica castaña al rubio que se sentaba a su lado bajo un fronsoso árbol en la escuela

"estoy deprimido" decía él recostándose

"no me importa, sabes..." la chica seguia leyendo sin ponele atención, mietras tanto en el hospital

"declámame, tu nuevo escrito, después de todo es tu calificación final, no podemos dejar que saques malas calificaciones" le decia el chico recostado en la cama a la rubia que veia por la ventana

"bien, pero aun es muy malo te lo advierto" después de un profundo respiro comienza

"mi corazón, qué importa ese músculo que sólo se encarga de bombar sangre, qué importa lo que sienta, algún día dejara de funcionar, y no importara, a nadie le importara lo que pase, y menos a ti, al fin encontraste lo que buscabas, tú mismo lo has dicho -jamás pensé que existiera alguien como ella, es tan perfecta-, dijiste, no comprendías como me afectaron tus palabras, no entendiste o no quisiste entender, después de todo a quien le importa lo que yo piense, sólo soy alguien más, alguien que esta tu lado, pero tú no esas al mío.

Por qué he de quererte ahora, por qué deberé de derramar una lagrimas más por ti, por qué tendría que comprenderte, por qué querría seguir a tu lado, ofreciéndote todo lo que soy, todo lo que anhele y todo lo que soñé, por qué tendría que darte el amor que jamás me pediste, por qué tendría que desperdiciar mis emociones contigo, el por qué, no lo sé, sólo sé que lo hice, y se acabo

Ya derrame la ultima lagrima que tenia para ti, limpio mi alma con estos cristales, seco el dolor de un corazón roto, limpio lo pedazos de un sueño incompleto, me alejo, reanudo mi vida como debía ser, como debe ser, como siempre será, ya no hay marcha atrás, muchas veces lo intente, muchas lagrimas seguiré derramando, pero no, ya no es por ti, ya ninguna de ellas es por tu amor, por ese ridículo sentimiento que alguna vez creí que tenias hacia mi, no, ya no más, el dolor que demuestro es por mi, lloro por las heridas que aun sangran, que jamás te intereso ver, mucho menos curar, yo misma las hice, estoy muerta, sin calor, la herida apenas es visible en el flanco, estrecha fuga para tanta vida.

Mi vida, eso que tanto apreciaba, que te regale sin dudar, que te ofrecí y tu tomaste sin pensar. No te culpo, cómo rechazar una oferta sin limites, cómo detenerte ante un regalo tan magnifico como lo es mi vida. Me tenias a tu completa y entera disposición, y qué hiciste, me despreciabas, me alejabas, me lastimabas cada ves que podías, quemabas mi amor en una hoguera de olvido, de indiferencia, y te calentabas con el fuego de mi pasión.

Aun así, yo era feliz por tenerte a mi lado, tonta de mi, ser feliz por tener un cuerpo sin alma a mi lado, alguna vez me diste esperanza, y con ese efímero rayo de luz sentí como mi vida tenia sentido, pero como siempre, la ilusión se rompió como una burbuja de jabón, y con la misma rapidez.

Estabas enamorado, feliz me dijiste, asquerosamente feliz, esas fueron tus palabras, y yo lo estaba contigo, hasta que paso, en tu mente nublada por la euforia, me lo confesaste, estabas enamorado de otra chica, y ella te amaba a ti. Me agradeciste por escucharte por dejar desahogar tu felicidad conmigo.

Silencio, es todo lo que pude hacer, mantenerme en silencio, tratando de analizar lo que había pasado, pero ya no había más, ya no había más camino que alejarme definitivamente de ti, eso es lo que habías buscado lo sé, me negaba a comprenderlo, pero ya no hay más, ya no hay más destino que separarnos

Eso es lo que deseas, lo sé no tienes que decirlo, después de todo yo si te conozco, yo si me preocupe por ti, así debía ser, fue mejor ahora. Lo digo una y otra ves tratando de convencerme que así debía ser, ya no hay otro camino, la vida nos pone retos y tu fuiste el mío, y yo el tuyo, yo fui un obstáculo para tu amor, y tu fuiste un respiro, una ilusión que me hizo olvidar lo terriblemente absurdo que es estar viva.

Sí tan sólo la mente le hiciera olvidar al corazón el dolor, sí tan sólo pudiera curarse, pero las heridas dejaran cicatrices, y las tuyas son las mas profundas, las mas notorias, las que no sanaran nunca, jamás cerraran por completo, porque tu eras una parte de este estupido órgano que me hace tener vida. Pero ahora es el momento del adiós, Quizás algún día nos encontremos de nuevo, sé que así será, nuestros mundos son tan distintos que algún día chocaremos, nos miraremos de frente y no sabremos quienes somos, y continuaremos nuestro camino con una sensación extraña, son ese sentimiento que indica un amor perdido en el tiempo. Las heridas se abrirán, tan sólo espero que cuando ese día llegue sea tan fuerte como para recordar y sonreír por haberte conocido." La chica termina abrazada del pelirrojo

"así que aun lo quieres ¿no es verdad?"

en la escuela

"y eso es todo lo que he preparado hasta ahora" decía el chico aun tirado en el pasto "crees que apruebe la materia?"

"si, pero no garantizaría recomendaciones futuras" contestaba la chica, aun leyendo

"pero la maestra es demasiado exigente, te pide cada vez más y más, como si no tuviéramos mas materias, además de que esta loca"

"ahora dime algo que no sepa" seguía leyendo sin prestarle mucha atención

"ellos se casaran"

el libro de la chica caía y el rubio la miraba con cierto dejo de tristeza

**nota d la autora: si bien sé que querrán matarme pero no tenia nada de inspiración y cuando digo nada, es ni una gota, además eso de hacer una tesis si que seca el cerebro, **pero bueno algo hay que agradecerle a mi mas reciente Ex, me regreso la inspiración, eso e terminar con el novio a laa 12 de la noche y publicar a las 3 am como que funciona, pero no se los deseo en serio, el costo de las ideas es muy caro. Pero bueno basta de mis tragedias sentimentales, gracias a todos ustedes por seguir leyendo mi intento de historia, lamento no haber actualizado antes y les agradezco mucho

Sailor angel7: gracias por el comentario, no creí que estuviera tan confusa, pero si algo no se entendió sólo dímelo y con gusto te lo aclarare

bishojo-scm: pues...es Arnold&Helga o eso pretendo, pero gracias

isabel: pues aquí hay aún más malos entendidos, pero pronto, pronto

Cheesefair: espero que la extensión de este sea mas de tu agrado, ya sabes siempre consintiendo a mis lectores, en serio crees que la amenaza fue muy fuerte, mmm, y ahora que piensas?

Emperatriz Lady Sailor: gracias por el comentario, pues de hecho aquí pongo cruel a Arnold, pero ya espero ver tu opinión, como sea, gracias por el comentario y espero que te siga agradando, este es el capitulo en donde plasmo mas de mi, o de mi historia pero ya nos leeremos después

Roseriot: pues muchas gracias, y si hay toda una sección, aunque yo soy nueva en la misma, tengo antigüedad porque como habrás notado tardo milenios en actualizar, espero que haya valido la pena la espera

Saily: eh aquí, ni inesperada inspiración, pero si siempre va a ser a este precio, mejor no...como sea, muchas gracias y espero que aun tengas uñas porque esto se pone bueno, cualquier duda ya sabes solo plásmala y con todo gusto te la contestare, si no revela demasiado dela historia, gracias, y nos leemos pronto


	7. Gran Final

**Secretos de Amor**

**La serie no me pertenece…por que si lo fuera; muchas cosas pasarían**

"…" lo que se escucha

'…' pensamientos

_Cursiva: conversación del otro lado de la línea de teléfono_

… mis intervenciones

-…- aclaración de movimiento (generalmente dentro de las conversaciones)

**Cap. 7: Sentimientos II **

***En la escuela***

"y eso es todo lo que he preparado hasta ahora" decía el chico aun tirado en el pasto "crees que apruebe la materia?"

"si, pero no garantizaría recomendaciones futuras" contestaba la chica, aun leyendo

"pero la maestra es demasiado exigente, te pide cada vez más y más, como si no tuviéramos mas materias, además de que esta loca"

"ahora dime algo que no sepa" seguía leyendo sin prestarle mucha atención

"ellos se casaran"

el libro de la chica caía y el rubio la miraba con cierto dejo de tristeza

"no es verdad, pero tu quisiste que te dijera algo que no supieras"

"bien" decía calmadamente la chica poniéndose de pie, "de hoy en adelante te odio, y espero que jamás le vuelvas a hablar" y sin más se alejo a su salón

"que delicada" Arnold sonreía amargamente, acomodándose de nuevo en el tronco, ahí noto que el libro que la chica había tirado le era conocido, muy conocido, pero su mente no daba un recuerdo exacto, lo tomo lentamente entre sus manos, y miro la cubierta, era una pequeña libretita rosa, él sabia muy bien que la había visto, que la había tenido entre sus manos, pero no recordaba por qué.

Así concluyo el receso, sin que él se atreviera siquiera a abrirla, no se arriesgaría a sugestionarse con el contenido, y olvidara el verdadero significado de esa pequeña libreta. Lentamente se incorporo y se dirigió a su salón, aun faltaba medio día de clases y tenia que asistir, sin embargo eso no lo obligaba a poner atención, varias horas después las lecciones terminaban, el chico seguía con la pequeña libreta sobre el escritorio.

"¿qué te pasa hermano?" le decía su amigo de cabello alborotado

"nada, es solo que… esta libreta"

"es la que encontramos un día que estaba llena de poemas para ti no es así, es esa pequeña libreta que encontramos en la primaria"

"¡¡¡es verdad!!!" actuaba con sobresalto "la libreta que encontramos ese día, como es que lo olvide… estaba llena de poemas y de pensamientos de amor" _pensamientos que ahora sé sólo podía escribir Helga, cómo no lo note, ella estaba enamorada de mi y yo nunca lo note, ni siquiera pude ver a través de sus letras que era ella, es obvio que me odie ahora, la ignore hasta el ultimo de los días en que estuvimos juntos, cómo es que ahora me atrevo a querer recuperarla, si nunca fue mía_

"¿hermano estas bien?" preguntaba nuevamente su amigo

"si… es sólo que… que… necesito estar solo, te veo mañana" tomo sus cosas en completo silencio y se dirigió a su casa

Una vez en su habitación, abrió lentamente el cuaderno, una nota resaltaba en la primera página.

_Ultima edición, ultimo escrito, rescatado del fuego_

La fecha era de hace 4 años, del ultimo día que se vieron, el ultimo y tortuosos día de clases. Paso las hojas, tan maltratadas por el tiempo, como por el fuego, algunas eran inentendibles aun así no lo dejo. Escrito tras escrito, terminado o inconcluso, eran golpes cada vez mÁs fuertes y certeros, pero no se detendría conocería todos sus pensamientos, ahora que comprendía de quien eran, tendría que soportar el dolor, como ella lo soporto.

_Apenas ayer te observe unos minutos tratando de espiar dentro de tu mirada pero __no pude encontrar nada. Es triste saber que tu existes para mí como mi mundo, como mi todo, que te he dedicado noches enteras para poderte tenerte aunque sea entre mis sueños, que he escrito mil y un palabras para tocar tus sentimientos, que en cada mirada estas tu, y en cada amanecer la ansiedad de poder verte._

_Pero la realidad es otra, yo sólo puedo mirar como te alejas, como la miras a ella. La vida no tiene que ser justa, pero si la justicia existiera yo no escribiría esto._

"Este escrito es quizás de la etapa donde yo la miraba ella, la pelirroja con pecas, así la llamaba o peor, a Helga realmente no le agradaba que estuviera a su lado, o quizás es de cuando veía a Ruth. A esa fantasía, a mi ilusión, a mi amor imposible, aunque era mayor que yo la adoraba como a nada, la adoraba y la idolatraba como quizás ella lo hacia conmigo, Dios ¿cómo pude simplemente ignorarlo o negarlo?, si esa es la verdad, lo negué, me negué a creer lo que veía, lo que era tan obvio, me negué a ver la realidad, y ahora me arrepiento tanto" se acostaba boca arriba en su cama y seguía leyendo

_Noches y días han pasado y mientras yo sigo soñando el tiempo termina por matar la única esperanza de tenerte__. Sólo te dedico palabras y más palabras, sólo eso puedo hacer. Si tan sólo supieras que me gustas, que el corazón que late por ti lo tengo yo, que mis ojos no ven más que a ti, que cada canción esta dedicada y escrita pensando en ti. Pero eso no sucederá, nada pasa, para ti soy como una gota más de lluvia que se desliza por tu piel, solo soy un simple fantasma al que no puedes ver, no existo, y así que valor tiene el tenerte a mi lado, que significado tiene el verte cada día, si tu no puedes verme a mi, si realmente no quieres hacerlo, porque tan sólo crees lo que ven tus ojos._

"no lo puedo creer, ¿desde hace cuento que me profesa su amor, desde hace cuanto que sufre por ello? Pobre de ella, no, no es así, pobre de mi por ser tan inútil, por no darme cuenta de lo maravillosa que podía ser la vida a su lado, como fui tan estupido al no darme cuenta de sus sentimientos, eran tan obvios, estaban tan cerca que me negué a verlo, me cerré a creerlo, soy tan estupido. Pero eso no me derrotara, claro que no, ya no soy ese chico débil, ya no mas, ahora peleare por lo que quiero, por lo que algún día fue mío, por ese amor incontrolable, incontenible que por ahora sólo puedo leer, y tratar de comprender la magnitud de su pasión, y la raíz de su pesar" un respiro profundo y una nueva postura para leer

_Tanto te he escrito, tanto y tan corto, que te tengo confianza aún desconociéndote, te extraño teniéndote frente a mi, te siento tan mía sin que me pertenezcas._

_Te he mirado tanto y tan suave, te siento tan conocida, tan familiar y tan lejana, te he observado quizás más allá de tu alma, de tu pupila, de tu armadura._

_Te he sentido, tanto y tan cerca que mi piel transpira tu respiración, tu aroma, tu sentir, tu palpitar y tu descontento por mi desvarío_

_Te eh escuchado tanto, tan continuo y tan poco, bastante para repetir tu historia en mis manos desfalleciendo hasta convertir en dichas tus quebrantos. En ilusión tus desengaños, en credulidad mis sentimientos._

_Te he hablado y te he dicho tan poco, tan torpemente, tan confusamente tan transparente y tan insuficiente para recibir de tus labios la paz o incertidumbres que te han desesperado, pero alma mía,… solo quería escucharte_

_Te he preguntado tanto y las levemente, no lo haré más, recibiré incondicionalmente tus voluntades, que vueles, que te vayas, que vuelvas, que me deshaga sonriendo sin importunios_

_Te he abrazado tanto y tan cariñosamente, que a solas te imagino, te siento, te llamo, te veo tan mía sin que estés aquí… ¿A dónde estas ahora?...no, no respondas por favor, prefiero seguir abrazando a tu recuerdo_

_Te he besado tanto y tan intensamente, dejando parte de mi ser, ya no soy yo, tú no imaginaste que en ese primer momento robaste mi ser, diste luz aurora y plenilunio._

_Te he tocado tanto y tan sinceramente, que aun siento tu piel, tu presencia, tus ser, el deseo fue hermoso, y aun más grande la necesidad de transmitir amor en cada poro, tan raro, único, irreal para ti, pero ¿que es el amor sin quebrantos, sin zozobra, sin plenitud?_

_Te he escrito tanto y tan corto, que tal vez haya razones para dudar y que sea mentira lo escrito, y te doy la razón, porque aun siendo el autor, no encuentro la manera de expresar lo que existe en mí._

_Te he pertenecido tanto y tan poco, tanto como tu lo has querido, tanto como lo has negado, tanto como te permite no anclarte, tanto como te permiten tus temores, tu independencia, tu pasión._

_Te escribo tanto y tan corto, porque tu incredulidad pregona mi errado sentimiento ¿acaso no es a ti a quien debo escribir, amar o renunciar?¿acaso no me esta permitido?, lo leeré en tus ojos, encontrare algo y guardare silencio._

_Te escribo tanto y tan corto, porque tal vez no son tus planes, y te alteran mis letras, no contabas con esto y no sabes donde guardarlo no hay problema, déjalo guardado en mi, lo cuidare y manteare a salvo siempre, hasta el día en que tu me lo pidas, hasta que lo puedas tomar libremente sin complejos, sin dudas, para el día en te convertirás en mi todo. _

_Te escribo tanto y tan corto porque te amo_

"MI QUERIDA Y ADORADA Helga tanto tiempo paso para que me dieras esto, este papel arrugado es lo que más adoro en mis recuerdos" deja por un momento la libreta, se dirige hasta su escritorio, donde saca del fondo de un cajón un papel viejo y arrugado. Lo toma entre sus manos, lo abre con cuidado como si se fuera a deshacer en cualquier instante, camina en silencio hasta la cama. Se acuesta de nuevo toma la libreta y compara. Era la misma letra, el mismo poema, escrito con la misma pasión, con la misma entrega, escrito hacia más de 5 años. "lo sabia… en verdad lo siento, sé que ahora no importa pero en verdad lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto, mi querida Helga… ni siquiera logro comprender la magnitud del dolor que pasaste, la agonía de todos estos años donde no reconocía tus sentimientos, donde no entendía nada. Lo siento, lo siento tanto." Sus ojos se humedecían, pero aun tenia mucho que leer, hoja tras hoja que pasaba, trataba de justificarse, de comprender como es que SU Helga había pasado por tanto totalmente sola.

_Arnold, al fin puedo escribir tu nombre esta libreta, la ultima que te dirigiré, la ultima que consumirá el fuego, si sé lo innecesario que resulta escribir para después quemarlo todo, pero así debe ser, plasmar el amor que te profeso para poder así terminar con todo, ahogar en las llamas el dolor que siento, no quedará más que las cenizas, no habrá nada más entre nosotros que el polvo tan negro como será mi corazón de ahora en adelante._

_Arnold repito por última vez tu nombre, con la esperanza de que así pueda romper el lazo, para que pueda romper las cadenas que me atan a ti y a tu recuerdo. Espero, siempre espero, ya me canse de esperar en vano, ya que no sé si pueda hacerlo, no lo deseo pero he tomado la decisión, debo separarme de ti, necesito, necesito cuidar algo más que tus sueños, necesito mirar algo más que tus ojos, necesito de una vida fuera de ti, una vida únicamente mía, lejos para vivir mi propia vida y no ser una sombra de la tuya, necesito olvidarte, y por eso me voy. El fuego consumirá todo el amor que alguna vez sentí por ti. Este mi amado, es el adiós._

Esa era la ULTIMA pagina, la única aun en perfectas condiciones, las demás hojas eran tan solo pedazos de papel reparados por unas hábiles manos, al parecer el fuego consumió la mayor parte de los escritos, sin embargo aun sobrevivían algunos de los pensamientos, algunos de los recuerdos y del dolor de esa época.

Toda la noche leyó, toda la noche y hasta el amanecer leyó y releyó cada letra cada frase, sintió en su alma el dolor.

"supongo que eso es lo que querías mi quería amiga, siempre un paso adelante querida Helen sino quisiera suq lo leyera, no lo hubieras reparado, no lo hubieras conservado por tanto tiempo, así que era esta la ultima lección que me darías, el ultimo de los golpes, la ultima y certera estocada. Me destruiste y por ello te lo agradezco."

******************************************************

El amanecer se hacia presente, los rayos del sol golpeaban su rostro molestándolo, hiriéndolo, no había más que regresar a la escuela, que terminar su proyecto final mientras la rubia una cuidaba a ese chico pelirrojo, a ese Paul que amenazaba en robarle toda su vida

"Es mi última oportunidad de escribirte algo, de que comprendas que he cambiado, de que entiendas que me importas, que eres lo único para mí, que ahora entiendo que te amo, pero la forma de que lo entiendas es que hablemos el mismo idioma."

_Solo te pido una oportunidad para demostrare lo que siento, una oportunidad para amarte sin ahogar la locura que llevo dentro._

Solo te pido una esperanza que alimente el corazón, para que pueda latir, para poder vivir, para orarle a DIOS y te traiga hacia mi.

Solo te pido un motivo para seguir aquí, un motivo para que la ilusión no muera en mi, para que mi amor germine solo para ti.

Solo te pido que me dejes amarte, para darte calor, cariño y ternura, para demostrarte lo que en este mundo se va disipando, lo es el amor puro y verdadero que poco a poco por esté poema te voy demostrando.

"NO, no es suficiente, no expresa todo lo que siento, sé que la adoro que es mi mundo pero, pero ¿por qué mi cerebro se niega a cooperar?, un intento no pido mucho una sola forma de demostrarle que soy mejor que ese inútil de Paul."

_Tu mirada es un atentado contra la razón, tu sonrisa una bomba de tiempo para el corazón y tu piel es una trampa en la que vuelvo a caer una otra vez._

Son tus besos como un pasaporte rumbo a la pasión tus caricias son el sol ardiente que me derritió y tu cuerpo un terremoto, un volcán  
en el que sueño morir pero vuelvo a despertar.

Estar contigo es una fantasía, rompes con toda la monotonía conviertes las penas en alegrías si no existieras yo no viviría.

Estar contigo es una aventura me llevas al borde de la locura  
porque tus manos derraman ternura me lanzas con un beso hasta la luna.

Estar contigo es descubrir que he nacido para ti, eres locura, eres pasión y fuego y todo lo que quiero es estar contigo.

"Demasiado carnal aún no es suficiente" el enojo se hacia presente con demasiada facilidad, las hojas arrugadas se desbordaban del cesto llenando el piso de la habitación

"Hombre Pequeño. El desayuno" la voz del abuelo lo regresaba a la realidad, ya se habia hecho de día y él aún no terminaba

"Demonios, ya no tengo imaginación y la escuela empezara en 30 minutos, menos el desayuno, seguramente me llevara el abuelo, lo que me deja 15 minutos en el automóvil, antes del examen de la primera hora, después practica de deportes, lo que nos da un total de… 15 minutos en el auto, mas 3 minutos mas en que llego a la clase de literatura. Demonios"

Se cambio con una rapidez increíble llego al desayuno y técnicamente devoro la comida, entro al auto apenas a tiempo para que el abuelo arrancar a toda prisa, la sacudida era tan brusca que no podía escribir nada. Llego a clase sobre el timbre apenas a tiempo para entrar a su examen. Se tardo mucho ya que no había estudiado nada, lo termino por algún milagro y a correr a la clase de deportes, cuando terminó se cambio nuevamente llego a al clase con 5 min de ventaja., lo que le daba 8 min en total "ok Arnold tienes 8 minutos para hacer lo que no pudiste en toda la noche, … corrección –mirando su reloj- tienes 7 minutos"

Saco la primer libreta y cualquier cosa que pintara y comenzo a escribir

La campana lo volvió a la realidad la clase había comenzado, los demás ya habían tomado sus puestos, pero ella aún no llegaba, pasaron unos minutos eternos hasta que se escucho de nuevo la puerta ahí estaba radiante como siempre, con esa mirada altiva y autosuficiente. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero se petrifico al ver que el pelirrojo, el tal Paul, entraba detrás de ella. Tomaron asiento como siempre lo hacían, el rubio en cambio los miro con ojos incrédulos, no sabia como reaccionar, la mirada de su amada se cruzo con la suya y para su sorpresa no se desvío, lo miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos.

"ARNOLD ES HORA DE QUE PRESENTES TU PRUEBA FINAL" la profesora lo llamaba, era hora de la verdad, la única forma de mostrar su talento. O mejor dicho la ultima oportunidad para desenmascarar los secretos. Había más publico de lo habitual y él lo sabia muy bien, además de sus curiosos compañeros de clases normales, estaban algunos otros aparecidos, como la su "entrenadora" la pelirroja que se veía más ansiosa de lo habitual. Se puso al frente del salón, con los ojos cerrados, tan quieto que una estatua le envidiaría, Lentamente abrió los ojos mirando únicamente a la razón de su existir. Y con un largo y profundo respiro comenzó

"_No me di cuenta al verte por primera vez de que un día habría de desearte como jamás he deseado a nadie..._

No me di cuenta al hablarte por primera vez de que un día habría de decirte que te amo más que a mi propia vida.

_  
No me di cuenta al abrazarte por primera vez de que un día tú serías el centro y la esencia de mi existencia._

Antes de conocerte había un montón de cosas que no comprendía.

_  
Pero ahora, junto a ti, ya sé que te hace deseo, te necesito y siempre te amaré._

_Porque sueño con ver tus ojos mirándose en los míos como tantas veces solías hacer. Con estar juntos compartiendo palabras que solo tú y yo podamos entender._

_Quiero darte esas miradas que lo digan todo y que solo un enamorado las puede comprender. _

_Sueño con estar a tu lado aunque no digas palabra, aunque sea verte por última vez. Porque jamás me podría imaginar tener que vivir sin volverte a ver. _

Todos se quedaron en silencio nadie se esperaba que fuera tan bueno, y menos la rubia cuyos ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse

"Helga perdóname, por favor lo único que quiero es que me des otra oportunidad, esa que no merezco, esa que nunca había pedido, por favor Helga, se que no soy tan bueno como lo es Paul, ni tan inteligente como las demás personas, pero por favor Helga no me dejes, no de nuevo, por favor, se que esto es mas humillante que nada, te estoy suplicando y lo haría de nuevo, de hecho lo haré frete de todo el mundo si así me lo pides, por favor Helga eres mi razón de existir, no se que otra frase trillada usar, mi cerebro no es ni remotamente bueno para estas cosas, sólo estoy aquí por ti, bueno porque no había más lugares en los demás clubes, pero agradezco a todos los cielos por ello, si no nunca hubiera podido reunirme contigo, te ame, siempre lo hice pero tenia miedo, ¿comprendes?, tu eres tan fuerte e independiente que me daba terror el estar a tu lado, pero era el miedo al rechazo, jamás pensé que alguien tan perfecto como tu se fijara en mi, yo un simple mortal, con una diosa guerrera, no era posible, es por ello que lo ignore, entiendes, enterré mis sentimientos hasta no darles importancia, negaba las señales pensando que era simplemente una mala jugada que me hacia mi cerebro, y entonces paso, TU, mi querida y amada TU me besaste, al principio como siempre pensé en un accidente, después en las siguientes ocasiones donde te disfrazabas para ayudarme, me negué a creer que eras tu, en día de san Valentín donde te disfrazaste de esa extranjera, era tan obvia tu imagen tu hermosura tu ser, que me convencí en ignorarlo y pensé que el destino era tan bueno conmigo que me permitía verte en otras personas, en otros rostros, mi amada Helga no hubiera sobrevivido sin tu recuerdo, sin esa ultima hoja que me dejaste en mi buzón, ese ultimo poema, donde comprendí que toda mi realidad era una ilusión, noches enteras pase sufriendo por mi estupidez, días enteros sumido en mi oscuridad, nada ni nadie podían ayudarme, solo la luz esa pequeña luz de esperanza que me daban tus palabras, y ahora que lo comprendo, mi amada Helga tu no eras esa luz

El mundo quedo en silencio después de esa confesión que él dijera que ella no era esa luz fue increíble, nadie lo creía, sin embargo la rubia seguía pasible, incluso sonrió. Se puso de pie, tan lento que era desesperante

"lo sé"

Con esas dos palabras el mundo completo se congelo

"yo no era esa luz porque no quería seguir siéndolo, no pensaba regresar ni por un instante, te odie apenas puse un pie en el avión a Alemania hace ya 4 años, te odie como jamás había pasado con nadie.

"si, me odiaste, y es ahí cuando lo note, mi querida, cuando dejaste de protegerme, cuando le mundo real me golpeo directo la cara, ahí fue cuando note cuanto me habías amado en secreto, fue ahí en la sala de espera del aeropuerto llorando y gritando tu nombre, fue ahí mismo cuando esa luz apareció"

"LO SÉ"

Nuevamente ese par de palabras que nadie podía creer

"Después de que te fuste volví a casa, y a partir de ahí olvide vivir para pasar solo a sobrevivir en un mundo regido por el caos y la complejidad, hasta que llego esa pequeña niña, esa frágil muñeca de cabello azabache con grandes lentes, esa genio que siempre se ocultaba bajo tu sombra, bajo tu protección.,"

"si mi mejor y única amiga. Phee… lo sé, me lo dijo aquel día en el parque, aquel día en que volvía a ver, cuando jugabas futbol con todos tus amigos, ahí me dijo lo que había hecho, que te había dejado el ultimo escrito que te dedicaba, el ultimo que le dedicaba a mi Mantecado, que irónico fueses representado que un dulce y frío postre"

"si ella fue, y por ello le agradezco, mi vida entera se caía a pedazos, ella me devolvió la esperanza, por ella es que tengo la fuerza suficiente para pelear, para enfrentarme a lo que sea, para gritarle al mundo que te encantas, que eres la razón de mis desvelos, puedo y lo haré sí eso es lo que deseas, porque estoy convencido que estamos destinados a vivir y no solo a sobrevivir"

"sobrevivir…si, creo que eso es lo que hice durante estos años, pero aun así no quiero volver a sufrir como lo hice, no más"

"sí ya no me quieres, sí ya no quieres estar a mi lado, ni verme nunca más, te dejare el camino libre, dejare que ese otro ocupe el lugar que me correspondía y declarare mi derrota, pero, pero sólo sí eso es lo que en verdad deseas, mírame a los ojos, ¡mírame! y dime que no me quieres, dime que me has olvidado" con cada palabra su voz se apagaba, se escuchaba su dolor

"te he olvidado, y ya no quiero… no más" su voz era firme, como siempre, con la monotonía que le había demostrado desde el primer día en esa nueva escuela, desde el primer día de su reencuentro. Sin embargo su vista permanecía baja.

"¿es verdad lo que me dices?... Bien, me iré, tal y como lo he prometido, no volveré a acercarme a ti, sólo… un ultimo adiós, déjame verte a los ojos, déjame tocar tu piel una vez mas" y sin mas se fundió en un abrazo desesperado, en un contacto que seria el ultimo, ahí lo noto, el corazón del chico rubio se desmoronaba, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, y sin embargo era tan fuerte. La mezcla de sentimientos fue tan avasalladora que sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar. Helga termino el contacto, con una mano en el pecho lo separo de su cuerpo

"no vuelvas a hacerlo, entiende ya no te amo"

"¿que no me amas? Tan solo escúchate, tu voz tiembla, las lagrimas mojan tus mejillas, aun así te atreves a decir que no me amas…" ella retrocedió atemorizaba, sintió la humedad de su rostro con el dorso de su temblorosa mano

"si lo digo, ya no te amo"

Su aliento se cortaba tratando de contener el llanto, trataba de huir paso a paso, cada vez más lejos. Pero Arnold no la dejo, la tomo del brazo con brutalidad, acercando de nuevo sus cuerpos. En estos años él había crecido más que la chica. También había desarrollado la fuerza con la que ahora la detenía. La mueca de dolor fue sustituida por una de sorpresa, el chico, su amado rubio la estaba besando. Con más pasión de la que jamás pensó o imagino. Ese arrebato era del que ella se enamoro hace ya muchos años. Cerro los ojos dejando que las lagrimas siguieran su paso libremente, sus labios antes temblorosos, siguieron el ritmo, olvidando todo lo demás, Un segundo basto, él soltó el agarre y paso los brazos por la estrecha cintura, ella en cambio se abrazo a su cuello, profundizando mas el contacto

"que escena as romántica"

La voz del pelirrojo sobresalía de la multitud sacándolos del encanto

"Tal parece que la historia se repite, no es así, nuevamente me dejan por el exnovio" se encogía de hombros y se acercaba con paso lento hasta la pareja, abriéndose paso calmadamente entre la aglomeración que se había aglomerado alrededor de la escena. Helga soltó de inmediato a Arnold, miro al pelirrojo con una cara de tristeza y culpa. El rubio no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba hasta que Paúl, ya a una corta distancia, lo miro con una mezcla de melancolía y otro sentimiento indescifrable. El pelirrojo mostró una sonrisa, que se describiría mejor como una mueca doliente. y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada soto un golpe en el rostro de Arnold haciéndolo retroceder sangrando.

"me has roto el labio!!" grito el chico casi perdiendo el equilibrio, mientas el otro lo seguía mirando sin cambiar en ningún momento la expresión, pasos lentos era lo que los separaba. Cada movimiento era seguido por todos los ojos presentes, la lucha continuaba, El Rubio era alto pero no tanto como el pelirrojo, además que la furia que demostraba Paul en cada golpe no era equiparable con nada. La lluvia de golpes seguía sin que nada ni nadie pudiera evitarlo. Arnold callo ya con el rostro inflamado y la ropa ensangrentada.

Helga de inmediato lo cubrió con el cuerpo, "no te atrevas a dañarlo"

"mi querida Helga, mi Diosa moderna, la compañera perfecta, querida mía, si tu misma eras la que querías dañarlo, tu eras la que deseaba que él estuviera así como ahora, derrotado y suplicando, querías que sufriera ¿no es así? Entonces ¿por qué ahora me detienes?"

Tomo a la chica del brazo apartándola lentamente del rubio. Ella se movió sin oponer resistencia, el pelirrojo la abrazo tan dulce como lo hacia siempre las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientra se escondía en el cuello de la chica. Susurrando:

"cuando amas a alguien lo das todo. Cómo nos engañamos cuando no queremos ver la realidad, con que facilidad caemos en la mentira y el engaño"

La chica se tenso, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba

"¿crees que me engaño, crees que esto que siento es una simple ilusión?"

"…" silencio solo la pesada respiración de los presentes

"esto no es una fantasía, me engañe, claro que lo hice, durante 4 años de ausencia, donde pensé que la vida me jugaba una mala broma, ahora regreso al camino, deberías hacer lo mismo, el odio y la tristeza te segó, no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, yo te admiraba" separando lentamente al chico, lo mira a los ojos. "Debes saber la verdad, debes saber porque es que …"

"¡calla!" la voz de otra chica interrumpía la confesión

"¿Helen?" la castaña ayudaba al rubio a ponerse de pie "él debe saber, tiene derecho a saber porque lo abandonaste"

"no es necesario, el destino nos separo, ya no es necesario que estemos juntos, así es como debe ser"

"¿aunque eso te parta el alma?, yo lo sé muy bien, yo leí tus secretos los leí en esa libreta que te robe"

"¡calla!" no lo menciones

"yo Helga G. Pataki te chantajeé con revelar tus secretos, te obligue a dejar lo que más amabas, te obligue a sentir lo que yo sufría y lo hice por mi egoísmo"

"¿Helga?" era la temblorosa voz del pelirrojo lo que ahora inundaba el ambiente

"si, yo fui al causante de todo, Helen era mi mentora, ella me…"

"NO DIGAS MÁS… no importa la razón, sino el hecho, falle, le falle y eso es todo lo que importa así que preocúpate más por el chico al que dices amar y deja de pensar en nimiedades"

La rubia continua el camino hacia su amado, tomándolo y llevando a la enfermería, los demás se dispersaron, el show había terminado. Los únicos que quedaban en el centro del patio eran los pelirrojos.

"Helen, qué significa lo que dijo Helga?"

"nada, no importa, lo que haya dicho o hecho esa chiquilla"

"te robo el libro, el que contenía mi secreto ¿por eso renunciaste, por eso es que dejaste todo, para protegerme?"

"no te sientas tan importante, es sólo un libro" se da la vuelta y camina hacia los salones, donde rápidamente se mezcla con los demás perdiéndose de vista

"así que fue eso"

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, Arnold estaba casi curado

"ese sujeto literalmente me rompió la boca"

"si"

"me arderá muchísimo, y mañana tendré los labios supeinflamados"

"si"

"y probablemente morados, ahhhhhh"

"si"

"eh me estas dando por mi lado ¿verdad?"

"si"

"eres mala" haciendo puchero

La chica se acerca seductoramente, depositando un ligero beso sobre la herida del chico "haré esto hasta que te cures por completo, una vez restablecido, te enseñare lo agradable que es tener los labios hinchados" el chico abría los ojos desmesuradamente, la chica sonreía con el sonrojo de su nuevo –amado-

"Para que tu me beses seré capaz de todo, mi preciosa diva, el porque de mis desvelos, mi musa adorada, la…" sellaba de nuevo sus bocas

"Ok. Calla mi poeta… es suficiente, si sigues me quitaras el puesto"

Nota de la autora; si ya se que el final es un fiasco, si aunque no lo crean es el final, ni cerebro no da para mas, si tiene dudas quizás pueda hacer una especie de prologo o algo así, peeeeeeeeero, la verdad es que creo que se clararon todas las dudas, quedo súper cortado, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer con mis escasas neuronas.

Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, y si no fue así, déjenme igualmente sus comentarios para de esa manera poder mejorar.


End file.
